Terra Proeliator
by aliengirlguy
Summary: the dawn of Harry's 15th birthday, the boy wizard is left to die in an alley in Gotham City. Found by a certain cape crusader, Harry will find himself in new adventures, with a new family and finally finding a place to belong. Yaoi, HP X JJ. MOVING, PLEASE REFER TO PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

Summery: the dawn of Harry's 15th birthday, the boy wizard is left to die in an alley in Gotham City. Found by a certain cape crusader, Harry will find himself in new adventures, with a new family and finally finding a place to belong. Yaoi, HP X JJ, Batman X ?, Superman X ?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. Same goes for Justice League.

Authors Note: this is my first Harry Potter crossover with Justice League (WB cartoon series) the pairing will be Hp X J'on J'onzz, with a Batitus (batman father to HP). Whether there will be any other pairings I will leave up in the air for the moment.

Warnings: Some mention of abuse.

Terra Proeliator

Chapter 1: Star Gazing

Harry loved the stars.

The small, frail boy with the almost translucent pale skin, large bright emerald fire eyes, and the unruly mope of wild raven hair stared up at the star filled sky with a look of great longing.

How long had it been since he had been huddled in this dark alley? Sheltering in the smelly confines of a dumpster.

He let out a wheezing breath as he coughed. It was a wet, hacking cough that foretold the start of something even more unpleasant for the small boy-who-lived.

Should he survive the night that is.

15 years old as of midnight only an hour ago and already the boy was wishing what he always wished every time his birthday rolled around, for someone to care for him.

Harry shivered uncontrollably, the deep welts on his back, courtesy of his uncle Vernon as a send off after tossing him out of a moving car in some dark section of Gothem City on the other side of the world, were becoming infected.

Yes, that's right, Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, Gryffindor golden boy, weapon of the Light side of the war, and number one on Voldermort, the crazy reincarnated dark lord's, hit list.

It had all started with a business trip.

His uncle had been sent as a representative for Grunnings to a global Drill bit summit being hosted in the U.S.A. The Dursley's taking trip was not a shock, they often went on vacations, usually leaving Harry with Arabella Figg or if they were really desperate, Aunt Marge, who hated Harry with a similar passion. However, this time around, Ms. Figg was away visiting a cousin in Ireland, and Aunt Marge was attending a dog show in Whales. They had no choice; they had to bring him, since the idea of leaving Harry all alone in the house, possibility contaminating their things with his freakishness was unthinkable. So, after Vernon grudgingly acquired him a passport, Harry was whisked off with his relatives to Gothem City.

Unfortunately, his uncle had come to a decision lately. He had noticed that the owls the other freaks used no longer appeared, not even the boys own owl. He had long ago called on the boy's threat of his convict godfather, Sirius Black. He had a delightful night of long torture to whip the truth out of him about the chances of Sirius coming after him.

The plan was perfect really; he wondered why he hadn't done it before. The plan was to take Harry with them alright, but only one of them was getting a one way plane ticket to Gothem.

Harry laughed bitterly as he remembered his uncle's activities only the past few hours ago as soon as they checked into the modestly fancy hotel were the event was to take place. While Petunia and Dudley went to settle into their rooms and explore the wonders of opulent room service, his uncle had dragged him outside and back into the rental car. His uncle had driven for a while, seeming with no destination in mind, until they hit the seedier end of town.

His uncle parked into the very alley that Harry was currently residing, and without preamble, he dragged Harry out of the car and tossed him into a wall. What proceeded was a level of physical torture that Harry often called his enjoying-it-for- the-hell-of-it beating.

After that Harry, racked with pain and barely able to move dragged himself into the dumpster, wary of the unfamiliar surroundings, and working under the theory it was better to remain out of sight, especially if you're on the worlds most evil wizards most wanted list and your helpless.

Harry really liked the stars. They didn't expect anything from you. They felt nothing for you. They were a beauty to be distantly admired even if they were the last light of some distant orb that had gone out ages past.

"Happy Birthday to me," he sighed before darkness swallowed him whole.

Ooo ooo ooo

_He was confined, being restrained. _

_He couldn't see, he couldn't speak. _

_Harry struggled, trying to figure out were he was, what was happening._

"_please…help me…"_

_A voice, a male voice, baritone, filled with pain and despair. _

_Flashes of rainbow static, creatures that looked almost made of white goo holding weapons…_

_Flashes of a place long gone, majestic architecture thousands of years old of breath taking beauty reduced to flaming rubbish..._

_Countless millions crying out in fear then silenced, one by one..._

_Standing alone, the last of all his kind, shutting a large stone door…_

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry sat up with a gasp, panting as if he had run miles. He let out a moan of pain as his body protested the movement.

He felt firm hands push him back down into a soft, yet firm surface, the rasp of silken sheets against his skin.

He opened his eyes.

Everything was blurred, but cleared as his glasses were settled on his face by those same hands.

The man and surroundings came into focus. He was in an extremely tasteful and expensive looking room that made the dorms look juvenile in comparison, in tones of deep browns, burgundies and greens. He was lying in a king-sized bed that was bigger then anything he had ever seen at Hogwarts. The man who stood over him was an elderly gentleman in the 70's or so who was slim, yet fit with balding silver hair and a surprisingly dark neat pencil thin mustache. Despite his age, he had a regal robustness about his black tuxedoed form.

"Good mourning young sir," the man greeted formally, "I am Alfred Pennyworth, butler and attaché to Bruce Wayne who's Manor you have awoken in."

Harry looked around him again, confused. He had heard the name Bruce Wayne at the hotel, whispered by a few of the patrons, and had seen the name Wayne on a few of the buildings. Still, that didn't explain what he was doing here, wrapped in bandages and comfortably ensconced in a strange expensive room when he had been dying in a dumpster, watching the stars.

"Who…How?" he rasped, his throat was dry and felt like a bowtruckle had crawled in his mouth and died.

The muggle called Alfred helped him to drink a glass of cool water carefully and answered his unasked questions.

"My employer, Master Bruce, was out for the evening and happened to see you in your…unfortunate predicament. He brought you home after you panicked at the idea of a hospital."

Harry furrowed his brow. He had a vague memory of someone dressed in black lifting him out of the garbage, a deep gravely voice telling him that he was going to be okay…Harry couldn't remember what happened next, he was so out of it. He was just relieved that he had the presence of mind, even in that state, to mention no hospitals. The last thing he needed was to attract Voldermort's attention in his fragile state. He held no delusions that the man didn't have eyes and ears everywhere. That was not to mention if he had a reaction to any of the muggle medicines or treatments. He had never been to a hospital or a muggle doctor before. Not even any of the inoculations in his primary years, what few he had attended. Harry had always relied on his magic to keep him alive.

"You have been unconscious and at times feverish for the past two weeks." The Butler continued. Harry gapped, 2 weeks! His friends must be going bonkers, worried about him…

He sighed, remembering the rather telling lack of anything in regards to correspondence from his friends, teachers, and his godfather. It still hurt that they were being silent, even if he suspected that it had something to do with Voldermort and Dumbledores manipulations to keep him safe. Not that knowing the activities of a certain crazy murderer who was out for his blood wouldn't be helpful.

"So who is this Wayne guy?" Harry asked curiously, "I've seen some buildings with the name and heard a few mentions, but nothing definite, he's an influential sort then?"

Alfred chuckled at the innocent question. That, and the recognizable sound of his mother English confirmed his belief that the man was a foreigner to Gotham.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne is one of the most powerful and influential men in the world. He is in charge of Wayne Industries."

Harry nodded then eyed him curiously, "so what area you from then? Whales? London?"

Alfered smiled and said easily "I was born in Dorwitch, but mainly grew up in Birmingham before the war and then later migrated to America in my later twenties and have worked for the Waynes since."

Harry nodded, giving the Butler the most enduring little crooked smile, "I don't precisely know were I was born, but I grew up in Surrey."

There, Harry decided that was safe enough to share. After all, a lot of people grew up in Surrey.

"If you will pardon, but may I inquire as to your name and how you ended up in such desperate circumstances?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully. That was tricky. He couldn't give his real name, and he was certainly not going to talk about his home life to a perfect stranger, no matter how nice, he decided on a partial truth.

"My name is Evan Black," the name rolling smoothly off his tongue, "I was…attacked by someone and left there to die. I was in the dumpster for shelter. I had not meant to pass out."

The Butler raised a thin eyebrow at the deliberately vague description of events. Harry averted his eyes, and fingered the maroon angora blanket and the emerald green silk sheets.

"Very well then young sir. Is there anyone you would like us to contact? Your parents?"

Harry shook his head explaining, "My Parents are dead, and I have no other family," 'that I care to return to' he added mentally, " and my godfather is dealing with legal issues and hasn't been in contact with me for months."

"I see," The butler sighed, knowing that the boy wasn't going to be anymore forthcoming then that, " I will leave you to rest a bit longer young sir, and bring you some broth in a few hours."

Harry nodded and murmured his thanks, already feeling tired. He snuggled under the covers, his last thought that this Bruce Wayne guy and Mr. Pennyworth were not to bad blokes for Americans, though he would not dare to trust them with the truth.

Alfred closed the door to the guest suite and walked with fine posture to Master Bruce's favorite sitting room that adjacent to a large library (one of many).

The 36-year-old tycoon was dressed in a dark vermillion dress coat, enjoying the evening paper before he headed out onto patrol, a mug of coffee at his side.

He lowered the paper and his light blue eyes regarded his old friend and parent figure.

"So he's awake is he?" Bruce asked casually.

Alfred eyed the fireplace, looking for any stray dust mote that dared to land on the meticulously dusted marble.

"The young gentleman did indeed regain his sensibilities but has since returned to sleep. He claims to be named Evan Black. He is an orphan apparently, from my home country, grew up in Surrey, and was attacked and left for dead. He did not go into much more detail other then he has a godfather who is apparently a criminal and has not been in contact for a few months now."

Bruce stroked his strong squarish chin, his handsome, strong features drawn into the look that Alfred recognized as his detective look.

"Interesting. He will continue to remain for now until we discover exactly how the boy came to be brutally beaten to the point of death across the water from his home country."

"Indeed," agreed the Butler, "I believe that there is much more to this boy then he has yet to reveal."


	2. a Wizard in the Kitchen

Summery: the dawn of Harry's 15th birthday, the boy wizard is left to die in an alley in Gotham City. Found by a certain cape crusader, Harry will find himself in new adventures, with a new family and finally finding a place to belong. Yaoi, HP X JJ, Batman X ?, Superman X ?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. Same goes for Justice League.

Authors Note: I have gotten such a great response from you all! Thank you so much!

Warnings: slightly bad table manners.

Terra Proeliator

Chapter 2: a Wizard in the Kitchen.

After a few days of bed rest, Harry decided he had enough of staring at the same expensive oil paintings of tasteful scenery's. His magic was already doing its job, and his injuries had all but healed. The only thing left was the broken leg, which had been expertly secured in a clean white cast. He knew that in another few days that wouldn't even be an issue either, though he would have to continue to wear the cast for a time anyway so as not to elicit suspicion. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spied the crutches. After some experimenting, he managed to get himself upright, and moving. He was tired. His magical core had worked overtime to keep him alive and was still healing him. He was just lucky he hadn't had any accidental magical episodes. He was always prone to them most when he was highly upset or vulnerable.

Harry maneuvered to the bedroom doors and was relieved to find them unlocked. His hosts had been nice, Mr. Wayne had yet to visit him though, and he was not inclined to just trust the adults at the moment. He wouldn't have been surprised if the door had been locked.

The manor house was rather like a well-furnished mini castle. There were even gargoyles out side the windows. Everything was clean and slightly gloomy but had an air of a place that was well loved and lived in. he felt a sudden spurt of homesickness, thinking of Hogwarts, his first home.

It wasn't long before Harry made his way to the main foyer.

Ooo ooo ooo

Bruce knew that perhaps he should have seen his new young guest by now. But between the rise in crime rate and the sudden flurry of things that needed his attention at Wayne Industries, he was swamped as both his rich boy persona and his Batman persona. He was frankly exhausted. He sighed, sitting on the upholstered velvet chair in the foyer as he returned after yet another yawner of a business meeting. At least his archenemies had slightly less boring monologues. Bruce loosened his tie, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry paused at the bottom of the stairs as he spied a tall man with dark brown hair that was almost black, lightly tanned skin, and a fit muscular physique. He was fast asleep in a chair that was most likely put there for guests to put on their shoes.

Harry managed to move soundlessly on the shiny dark marble floor even with the crutches. Learning to move quietly had saved his life a number of times growing up with his relatives, if not all the time. He stopped a few feet from the man.

'This must be Bruce Wayne' he reasoned mentally. Harry noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He shook his head at his host's obvious exhaustion and uncomfortable looking sleeping position. He bit his lip, looking around for Alfred, finding the man scarce for once. After a bit of debate, his conscience reluctantly giving him a nudge, he hesitantly grabbed the man's expensive tan trench coat, draping it over the slumped figure. Harry removed the shawl that had been provided for him by Alfred to help keep him warm, and rolled it up and very carefully slid it under the mans neck.

Seeing that the man looked much more comfortable, Harry snatched back up his crutches and hobbled away, heading back towards his room. He didn't notice when a set of pale blue eyes watched him thoughtfully for a moment before settling back to sleep.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry was in the Wayne manor kitchen early the next mourning making full use of the kitchen appliances when a yawning Alfred stepped through the door all set to start his day. He was surprised to find the boy already at the stove, looking much better, crutches under his arms and maneuvering around with a relaxed familiarity.

"Good mourning Mr. Pennyworth," the boy who called himself Evan said, giving the pancakes a flip. Alfred sniffed with surprised appreciation. He could smell blueberries. There was also the comingled scent of bacon, sausage and hash browns with a lovely undertone of Earl Grey. Evan had already set the table as well. Alfred noticed, with even more amazement that the boy had meticulously cleaned up after himself as he went along.

"Alfred will be fine young sir. You didn't have to go to all this trouble, you are a guest in this house, and it would not be proper to have an infirmed guest make his and his host's meals." The butler stated.

The boy cocked his head as if considering the butlers words, testing them for anything other then a mild chastisement before responding.

"It's not a problem Mr.-um, Alfred, I like cooking. Besides Mr. Wayne looks like he needs the energy of a big English breakfast." His tone was wry.

Alfred was aware that the boy had finally meant the master at a less then advantageous time a few days ago. Master Bruce had been impressed that the boy had managed to get that close to him without him noticing until the boy began making him more comfortable.

Alfred was rather pleased with the young lads gesture of kindness. He knew that the boy had obvious trust issues, a blind man would have difficulty not noticing, but the boy had still gone out of his way to make his host comfortable. Now the boy was making meals. He considered this as just another chalk up in his opinion that the lad was not only a mystery, one that master Wayne was frustratingly unable to solve as of yet (unusual for the worlds leading detective), but he was unusually selfless.

He smiled warmly at the boy, not saying anymore. He took the tray of master Wayne's breakfast from the boy, who set aside a plate for Alfred and the butler made his way to the master bedroom.

Ooo ooo ooo

Bruce groaned as Alfred, the Butler-Who-Lived-To-Be-His-Alarm-clock mercilessly opened the heavy dark purple drapes, letting in the disgustingly bright sunny day. He groaned as his headache courtesy from a lucky Joker let its self be known. "Damn clown," he grumbled, "should have put him in traction again this time around instead of a few casts."

"Time to rise and shine Master Bruce. You have a meeting with your Primary investors this mourning."

Bruce groaned again, pulling the blankets over his head. Alfred sighed, rolling up his sleeves he grabbed the blankets and tugged sharply, nearly sending Gotham's most eligible bachelor to the floor.

Then Bruce blinked several times, and Alfred was again, his usual stringent self, not even a crease in the sleeve, gold cuff links fastened.

"You know," Bruce drawled as he got up finally, "sometimes there are times that you remind me of Clark."

The butler quirked and eyebrow and mused, "indeed sir, I suspect that I shall be leaping tall buildings with a single bound any day, now eat your breakfast while I draw you a bath."

Bruce grumbled but smirked at his butler's dry humor as he tucked into his breakfast that sat on the tray. He was pleasantly surprised at just how good it was. Not that Alfred's cooking wasn't good, but the meal was beyond even his butler's vaunted, multitalented abilities. He ate more, relishing the flavor. His gut felt full, and he felt strangely warm and full of energy. Truly astounding!

"I see you enjoyed your breakfast sir." Alfred stated amusedly as the caped crusader licked his plate.

Bruce finally disappointedly put his plate down and as he got ready for yet another day, he grilled Alfred on whoever made the meal, and why he wasn't aware they had hired a cook.

Alfred explained the situation he found with the Evan boy.

Bruce thoughtfully considered the teen as he tightened his latest power tie, and began combing his hair.

He had not been able to find even a mention of an Even Black born or living in Surrey, England. Nor had he been able to find even any pictures. No class pictures, no medical records, no nothing! It was as if the boy appeared out of no were. Of course, he knew that there were such blips in the system that didn't have any records of existence. He had even stretched his influence into both the criminal elements and the more obscure connections that had ties to techno-phobic communities.

He had yet to find anything. The boys DNA sample had not yielded any results either. No matches. The boy had continued to refuse to reveal anymore about himself, and Bruce knew that the boy's name was an alias (though to give the boy credit, it wasn't to obvious) still; he had hoped the boy would open up a bit more. It seemed not in this case. Perhaps another tact was needed.

"Alfred, I have been considering that it's high time we added on to the staff here at Wayne manor."

Alfred was not fooled by the casual tone.

"Perhaps, though I will assure you Master Bruce that I am capable of any task presented."

"Of Course," Bruce agreed readily, "but perhaps a cook?"

If he were to admit to himself, the idea was not just to find out who the boy was and his situation before he did anything else. Another reason might be to perhaps savor the boy's skills as long as he could. Cooking as well as that should almost be illegal.

"Shall I inform the young sir of your offer of employment?"

Bruce finished straightening his tie.

He gave nod of assent to his butler.

"I am curious about this boy. He is… a mystery, and it has been awhile since I have been unable to find answers," Bruce mused out loud as he grabbed his briefcase, "this is one I intend to find out even if this one leaves as well."

ooo ooo ooo

A/N: a short chappie I know, but I am just warming up! review and let me know what you think.


	3. Decisions

Summery: the dawn of Harry's 15th birthday, the boy wizard is left to die in an alley in Gotham City. Found by a certain cape crusader, Harry will find himself in new adventures, with a new family and finally finding a place to belong. Yaoi, HP X JJ, Batman X ?, Superman X ?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. Same goes for Justice League.

Authors Note: I was on a role so I decided to chuck up another chappie. Enjoy!

Warnings: some angst.

Terra Proeliator

Chapter 3: Decisions.

1 month later…

Harry looked at the clock in his room. It was the same room that he had awoken to in Wayne manor. He sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. It was 3 am in the mourning, September 1st.

The day that Harry had been hired on as the official cook for Bruce Wayne had been the most shocking as well as the greatest day of his life. As time had past, he had come to see what great and kind people Alfred and Bruce were. He had taken a page from Alfred's book and called his boss Master Bruce. His inner lion was not troubled by it, as many, particularly Snape, would expect if they knew. Harry had come to respect both men, and he had taken to Alfred's patient care, and looked at his fellow Brit like a grandfather. He knew the men had secrets though, deep ones. After all, Harry had secrets of his own; many that only two of the beings he dared to trust the most had the privilege of knowing.

Despite all the secrets of his host, Harry had never felt so relaxed and peaceful as he did.

Harry knew that this day would come though. The day when he would have to make the choice between his new life that was just starting as Evan Black, and his life as Harry Potter, boy wizard. He knew that there was a strong possibility that they were already aware he had not returned with his relatives. Or at least they will if he didn't show up in the great hall for dinner.

Harry got up and set about his day, knowing that, as usual, he wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. He didn't need to wake up early to make breakfast for once since Master Bruce and Alfred were away on a business conference to Metropolis and they would be away for a while.

Harry gave the silent halls of Wayne Manor a crooked half smile.

"Just you and me," he said to the unmoving muggle pictures of previous Wayne's past.

He sighed, figuring that he might as well get a head start on his preservatives.

Several hours later, nearing lunch, Harry sealed his last jar of current jam and cleaned up the kitchen. When he was done, he grabbed himself a cup of tea, and a small sandwich, smiling at the thought of Alfred's disapproving frown at the meager portions as he called it. Harry knew this was because years of forced starvation courtesy of the Dursley's. He had always been a small eater; even when he had been at Hogwarts. His friends and teachers, all but his trusted two, had not seemed to notice that his first month he consumed nutrient potion enhanced broth for the first month or so at the beginning of each semester.

He sat in the gardens enjoying the bright sunshine and the cool breeze. The gardens were by far Harry's favorite part of Wayne Manor other then the kitchens.

Harry had always loved nature, and it didn't bother him when he did the gardening for his relatives, just like it didn't bother him to cook. It was more the punishments that revolved around those activities that made it difficult.

Harry had noticed the few professionals that Master Bruce hired to tend the grounds. However, it was Harry who had taken an interest in the rose maze. There was something about the overgrown forbidding maze of fauna that tugged at him. it was in a fairly isolated area of the Wayne grounds and had been given up as a loss cause by both the landscapers and Master Wayne himself as a lost cause. He had asked the billionaire if he could take over care of he wild thorny tunnels.

Master Bruce had smiled indulgently at his little cook and agreed, warning him to be honest if the care for the maze interfered with his duties.

Harry didn't have a problem, and his employer had been nearly blinded by the brilliant smile that Harry so rarely bestowed on the world. Unbeknownst to Harry, the billionaire playboy had silently found himself promising to make sure that Harry smiled more often.

Harry also didn't have to worry about interfering with the landscapers as the rose maze, while brilliant, was relatively small, and bordered the rather dark and forbidding looking forest that bordered the back of the Wayne lands. Harry had no problems with the forest. There were no magical creatures that he could see living there as yet, with no magic to attract them, and the close proximity of a muggle territory. Though with Harry's magical presence he knew it wouldn't be long before something showed up. After the Forbidden Forrest at Hogwarts, he felt quite at home in the foreboding climate. Harry looked down as the vines indulgently, a few had moved to accommodate the perched young wizard, as he lounged on the stone wall that was their brace. He held out his hand as a furled blood red bloom opened at his gesture, and nuzzled his fingertips. He chuckled, patting the bloom, watching as the color grew more brilliant, almost unreal in intensity of tone, the effect traveling into the rest of the plants as all the roses bloomed and perked up at the touch and presence of his magic.

Cooking wasn't the only thing he was good at. In his summer after his third year, he had found that his Aunts tulips seemed to last longer and more healthier then any of the other flowers on the street. The lawn would somehow remain lush, managble and green even during the harshest of summer heat. Petunia's neighbors had expressed envy at her gardening prowess. Fortunately, his family just thought he was exceptionally good at gardening and had not noticed how the plant life seemed to reach for or lean in his direction. Since he didn't get a letter from the Ministry of Magic, he had assumed this was some side effect to some accidental magic he must have unknowing released after his latest beating. It was as he was researching ways to defeat dragons for the first task in his fourth year that he stumbled on a book about Wild Magic and Elementals.

It seemed, according to the book, Harry's natural affinity to nature, and how the plant life responded to him, was an indication that he was an Elemental. In this case, a natural Earth elemental. Snakes were also the creatures of Earth Elementals, and it was not uncommon to find such creatures as earth elementals familiar. The wild magic was unrestrained, unfettered power that was often neutral in regards to dark or light magic. It didn't follow the rules, and those who were in touch with wild magic often had a certain rebellious streak, a rule breaker, and other times, occasionally solitary, only drawn out of solitary living by mates, kin and their off spring.

Harry had not told anyone but his trusted two, fearing that it was just yet again another thing that made him a freak.

Harry chewed thoughtfully on the last bite of ham sandwich and considered his choice.

He knew that the Wizarding World was going to track him down eventually, the question was, did he want to return sooner rather then later?

Harry pondered his options. If he was careful, and only used his wild magic then he didn't have to worry. He knew that Hedwig would probably make it from the School Owlery in a few days once she realized Harry was not with the others at Hogwarts. He had left the owl there for her own protection and was glad he did considering how everything turned out. He knew that there was a good possibility that his relatives burned his wand and other school things. He hadn't been able to risk his wand and airport security finding it on him and alerting his uncle. He winced, regretting the loss of the few possessions that he owned, including the photo albums of his parents and the marauders.

Without his wand the ministry would not be able to track him for sometime. The headmaster's tracker spells had been nullified by Harry's wild magic. They were a confinement that his magic did not tolerate and had finally broken after his last beating from his uncle in that ally. He smirked; thinking of the old coot's face when he realized his golden boy had slipped his grasp, if even for a time.

The more he thought about it, the more reluctant he was to return.

Simply put, he loved being Evan Black, 15-year-old cook for Bruce Wayne. He loved how he didn't have to worry about getting a beating if he accidently spilled a glass of water, he loved how Alfred was there in the late hours as he cried in to the austere mans nightshirt after awakening from another nightmare of strange goo beings and a green skinned man who cried over the fallen, among the other numerous nightmares that haunted him. He loved how the men, though worried about him and still curious about his past, didn't push him to reveal his secrets, leaving it up to him to reveal his true self or not.

He liked that he could have moments like this, just him and the grounds, and that Master Bruce and Alfred trusted him to be alone in the manor with all their expensive belongings.

Harry loved his crisp white chefs uniform and cloths that matched Master Wayne's casual ware that the man bought him and was conveniently scarce for both thanks and admonishments. Harry had been sure to stick a profuse thank you letter under Master Wayne's plate of homemade caramel chocolate cheesecake that was the mans favorite treat.

Harry laughed at the awkward look on Bruce's face when one of his latest girlfriends slapped him on the face when he explained why he had missed a previous nights date. Alfred's dry comment about the recurrence of a mourning newspaper and an irate stood up young women with it could be as dependable as Joker getting out of Arkem.

The unusual criminal element was the only thing that gave Harry pause about staying. Brittan didn't seem to suffer as much hard ship with Super villains as America.

He was weary of the super powered, or sometimes-just plain crazed muggles that seemed to leave a city, country or world in peril almost weekly at times.

Because of this occurrence, there was a standing order from the Ministry that all Wizards and Witches were to avoid these areas were the density of super villains was highest all discovered muggleborns in these area's were quietly relocated out to more suitable locations if discovered in these forbidden zones. The last thing the Wizarding World wanted was a Super Powered maniac aware of their existence.

This was why Harry knew that the Ministry would not be happy with him if they found him in Gotham. It, along with Metropolis and Central City, seemed to have the highest rates of super villains in the world. These were definite forbidden zones.

Not only was contact forbidden (and in some cases suicidal) for there to be contact with such individuals, the same was said about the Super heroes.

Harry was just fortunate that this Batman, and the few others that popped up occasionally had not become aware of his existence along with the criminal element.

Being the staff of a high profile man like Bruce Wayne, particularly the only one other then Alfred living on the grounds with the man was bound to lead to a brush with one of these villains eventually. Harry had done some discreet research on his employer and found that the man had been attacked a time or two by super villains, even in his own home. Harry knew that this was not good. Harry sighed, for picking a place and an employer such as Master Bruce was not exactly conductive to an out of the way lifestyle. Still, the muggle security measures he had spied during his stay had impressed him, particularly the missile launcher disguised as a large fountain in the main garden grounds near the house, and that's not mentioning the numerous video cameras all over the place. He was just glad that his wild magic seemed not to affect the muggle technology around him.

Then there was Voldermort.

He was not fool enough to believe that the man had forgotten him. He knew that the man was searching for him. His connection to Voldermort had grown as time passed since the graveyard. His nightmares weren't just about the strange green man and his memories of Cedric and his other horrors. The visions had become so strong that he would awaken to screams ringing through his room, and a panicked butler trying to calm him down as he whimpered from the last torture session that Voldermort put his followers and prisoners through.

Alfred had promised not to tell Master Bruce about his night terrors. Alfred had been reluctant, but had not pushed for an explanation though Harry had noticed the disquieting expression on the old mans face when his eyes rested on Harry's scar, which was bleeding as if freshly wrought as it did every time Voldermort graced his sleeping self with his presence.

The only reason that Alfred heard him during those nights, was that the mans room was right next to Harry's and Master Bruce's was in the opposite wing of the manor. Usually Harry's automatic wandless silencing spells protected the other occupants from his terrified screams, a safety measure his magi used to protect him from irate relatives who didn't take kindly to his night terrors. But the Voldermort dreams sometimes became to intense even for his accidental spells to handle, sometimes allowing his screams to leak through enough to be heard by someone close enough.

Harry sighed again, this one heavier.

Voldermort would not hesitate to kill the two muggles that Harry had grown so fond of. It was yet another reason he should find the American Wizard Ministry and turn himself in.

Then his blood froze as he considered what could happen to him next summer.

The old coot knew of the abuse, he just thought Harry was exaggerating a few disagreements and the occasional slap. Dumbledore had still insisted that Harry needed to return, that the blood wards were the best protection for him. He knew, without a doubt, that if he returned, he would not live to see his 16th birthday. If Voldermort didn't get him, then his relatives would.

Harry curled into a ball, holding his knees under his chin as he began to cry silently. The roses drew forward and embraced the distraught boy, the closest thing he had to comfort, not noticing that the thorns had retracted anywhere his skin was in danger of touching. The Afternoon grew and Harry's weeping watered the ground, unnoticed for the moment.

Ooo ooo ooo

A/N: I am taking a few liberties with both Genre's and I don't know time zones and differences very well, so bare that in mind as we go along.

Thanks all for your reviews!

Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Bonding

Summery: the dawn of Harry's 15th birthday, the boy wizard is left to die in an alley in Gotham City. Found by a certain cape crusader, Harry will find himself in new adventures, with a new family and finally finding a place to belong. Yaoi, HP X JJ, Batman X ?, Superman X ?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. Same goes for Justice League.

Authors Note: I was on a role so I decided to chuck up another chappie. Enjoy! And thanks to all those reviewers who helped me with the time differences and all the other little tips. Thanks all!

Warnings: none.

Terra Proeliator

Chapter 4: Bonding.

When Bruce made his way up from the Batcave, making sure that his newest house guest wasn't around to see him walk out from behind a grandfather clock, he was tired and looking forward to one of Evan's delicious dinners. He rubbed his face, the images of the past two days filling his mind. Watching the Orbital Deep Space Monitoring station that belonged to Wayne Enterprises had been a rather interesting encounter. Not only had 3 of the four night staff talked in a strange language that was definitely not something from Earth, he had engaged the 3 employees and only just a few minutes later, the big blue and red himself, the closest man that Batman could call a friend had shown up, offered his assistance, which turned out to be useless as the Man of Steele suddenly went unconscious. The most likely aliens in human form had proven more durable then he had estimated, and the station had blown to smithereens. Superman had regained consciousness, looking disturbed and confused about what had happened, had given him a watch like device, and flew off back to Metropolis. Batman was not happy with how the stake out had ended.

Batman was faced with yet another mystery. Why were his deep space satellites being sabotaged? Who were those strange beings? Why had they blown up the station? And what was up with Superman? A supposedly invulnerable man of awesome destruction clutching his head and screaming in pain was not a good thing to see in the middle of a fight.

Bruce Wayne's amazingly accurate and maze-like mental faculties began categorizing the information and clues he had gathered while he let his Bruce Wayne, playboy Billionaire persona reemerge and take hold.

Bruce relaxed and ambled to the kitchen, curious to see what his other little mystery was making. There was no denying that the boy was brilliant. He had even had Evan make a cake for the board of directors once. The strawberry and chocolate mousse confection had made all the hard core business men groan that apparently there is a god, and he blessed them all with dessert from heaven (Chuck Dalton, his Vice presidents words) he was glad it wasn't just him and his keen deduction capable senses.

He had already had offers for the boys cooking talents at this or that event. Interestingly enough, the boy had acted surprised at the offers, and shocked that anyone found his cooking that good. The boy acted as if he had never been complimented before. Harry had turned down the offers politely, despite the ridiculous sums being offered, and just stated quietly that he had been hired by Bruce and he was satisfied feeding the three of them and taking care of his roses. Then the boy had disappeared as he was want to do as soon as his duties made it capable. Bruce had never meant anyone so solitary barring his true self. It was little clues like this that was slowly filing the puzzle that was Evan Black. The bits that he was finding out worried him.

Alfred had left to deal with some supplies for the manor and had not returned yet after returning with Batman via the bat jet, taking a separate route to the garage and one of Bruce's Rolls Royce's. The old man had classic tastes.

The kitchen was surprisingly empty when he peeked inside. It was spotless, and even his detective abilities had a hard time detecting any evidence that the boy had been there at all. Only a stray jar lid on the counter, and a cupboard full of a startling amount of current jam and pickled hot peppers greeted his eyes.

He frowned, the clock above the sink, meant to mimic the face of Big Ben, showed that it was already 6pm. Evan would have already had supper ready and waiting for him by now.

Bruce went to the only other place he could think of that the boy found solace in.

The Rose maze was a truly spectacular sight. The boy's green thumb would make Poison Ivy envious. He had never seen the blooms with colors so unnaturally intense. The maze had also grown by the looks of it, nearly expanding twice its size into the forest behind his property, thorny vines wrapped around trees. Even this late in the season they still bloomed with the same fervor as if it were the height of summer. Even the old tree's seemed less gnarled and more relaxed if trees could be described as such.

Bruce had known the layout of his property by heart since he was 8, but by the looks of it, the boys horticultural efforts had reshaped the maze. Many times he found himself blocked by a wall of thorns were he knew perfectly well there should be a clear path.

Eventually, he finally found the boy.

The 15-year-old's foot was sticking out of a nest of particularly dense vines. He was weeping.

"Evan!" he called, shocked at seeing his usually stoic, be speckled, green-eyed cook looking as if he was in great emotional turmoil.

Bruce was not comfortable with dealing with emotionally distraught people, despite his line of work. But the boys misery was practically palatable, and he couldn't just allow the poor kid to suffer like this.

Keeping his tone quiet, he gently whispered words of comfort as he slowly so as not to startle the boy, lifted him out of the nest of roses. He noted the odd absence of thorns that didn't look like they had been removed.

The boy lay stiffly in his arms at first, but then he just seemed to give up and he slumped against Bruce's wide chest and buried his face into the mans shoulder.

Suddenly it was as if he were holding Dick again, his first ward, and later side kick as he cried his first month each night, waking up from a nightmare of his parents yet again falling to their deaths.

Bruce felt the same spurt of compassion and worry and something that he recognized to late as paternal, as he held yet another sobbing boy.

He had been carful not to get to attach to the boy; it had been easy to keep his distance, with the business of being at Wayne Industries and his nightly patrols and battles. He had not wanted to look at yet another orphan with the same feelings of parental attachment, only the feelings of perhaps a boss with a favored employee. Or at the most, a friend. The boy had serious secrets, he had not made any sign of looking at Bruce as anymore then a beneficial employer.

Bruce closed his eyes in surrender as he gave up the battle and allowed what his heart had wanted to do. He hugged the boy, cradling him close, and told him that he was here, that he would protect him, that he was not going anywhere.

Harry hiccoughed and gave in to the comfort the man was offering. When he was calm, he felt himself beginning to doze against the comforting smell of damp rock and aloe shampoo.

For the first time he wondered if this was what it was like to be held by a father. His eyes drooped and his breathing became slow and even. For once he slept and he didn't dream.

Ooo ooo ooo

Alfred was very pleased. He had found the man he considered not only his employer but also a son, sitting in a lazy boy in front of a roaring fire, the boy asleep in his arms.

Master Bruce had opened his eyes, sensing his approach. He quietly explained what had happened in the rose maze.

Judging by the tender look as Master Bruce carded his fingers through the boys rather unruly dark black locks, Master Bruce had finally given up his struggle against his paternal feelings.

He was very pleased indeed. He knew that it hurt Master Bruce when young Master Dick had struck out on his own as Nightwing, and later Tim had left to lead the Teen Titans. Then Ms. Barbra left for university and that relationship had petered out. Master Bruce had been alone for so long. He needed someone to remind him that he wasn't alone, what he needed was a family. Alfred had a good feeling about the boy as soon as he had set eyes on him. he had been slowly working on the both of them, giving them more time alone, with chances to bond. He smirked, it seemed that he had succeeded.

Although the boy had meant Master Bruce under less then happy circumstances (they both had a good theory about how the boy had ended up in that ally) just like the other boys had meant Bruce; but where they had seemed to be able to open up and express themselves, where they had found out Master Bruce's Secret Identity mainly through their own initiative, this boy had stayed back. He was almost as stoic as Batman, giving little away and continually surprised both men almost daily and certainly unintentionally. The first shock had been finding out that the fey like boy was actually 15, according to Evan. He had age about him, almost as if he had seen and experienced things that had aged him beyond his years despite the fact that he looked barely 13. This was the same look that Bruce wore when he let others see past his masks. The boy also seemed to understand Master Bruce's need for distance, and that secrets existed within the walls of Wayne Manor, but again where the previous lads had sought to discover, this one sought to leave it alone.

The similarities between both master Bruce and the little cook were quite obvious and numerous to Alfred. He was frankly surprised it had taken them this long to reach this state.

He smiled tenderly as Master Bruce began to drift off again. Alfred lifted an afghan from the near by couch and draped it over the two. This time neither of them roused long until mourning.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry had finally made his choice.

He knew that it was perhaps not a smart one, and it was fraught with danger, and he would be in very deep trouble when he was finally found, but until that day, he would continue to remain as Evan Black, Cook to Bruce Wayne.

The rose maze seemed to be a turning point for the both of them.

Evan and Bruce talked more together, and often Evan would cheerfully point out this and that on the grounds to Bruce that he felt the landscapers had missed. Master Bruce had even listened to the boys suggestions, and made the amendments to his landscapers, including orders not to kill any of the snakes on the property, as it seemed to upset the boy. Evan had even accompanied Bruce to work a time or two. Evan had a startling key mind. Not so much for business, but for people. He seemed to be able to judge a manipulator from a mile away, and Evan seemed to have an instinctive aversion to the press. That had been discovered when the boy himself took care of an undercover reporter who attempted to sneak in on a private business meeting by listening at the door where Evan happened to be waiting patiently near by.

The little cook would become known as the reporter's bane during those times when he accompanied Bruce into public venues. Particularly the Camera mans bane. Alfred had amusedly read several social and business articles in the paper with a distinct lack of recent photos of Bruce, or none at all if it was anything that had the boy near by.

Alfred had awoken once during the night and had gone to check on Evan. The boy usually had his nightmares around this time of evening. He had discovered that Bruce had beaten him to it. The man was holding a whimpering Evan as he cried into the mans shoulder. Alfred left Master Bruce to take care of the boy. It wasn't nearly as bad as the poor boy's usual night terrors, but he was glad that Master Bruce was checking in on Evan. He knew it was only a matter of time until Master Bruce discovered one of the boys particularly disturbing nights.

Ooo ooo ooo

It was 3 weeks after his encounter with Master Bruce in the maze; the three males were enjoying a rare, quiet mourning all together, contentedly feasting on another of Harry's meals that Master Bruce had asked him about school.

Harry had nearly choked on his toast, his seconds after a disapproving frown from both Alfred and Master Bruce let him know that one piece of toast and a glass of orange juice was not a fit meal for a growing young man. Shades of Molly Weasley, Harry had thought sadly.

After his magic quickly dissolved the plug in his air pipe with out either men realizing it, Harry coughed, drank another glass of orange juice and finally rasped,

"Um, I haven't really given it much thought. I mean, I am your cook and I take care of the rose maze, plus I am not really a legal immigrant to the States." He added the last part reluctantly. Not sure if Master Bruce would be mad that he wasn't a legal citizen.

"The situation with your immigration status is something that can be easily solved, don't worry about it," Master Bruce dismissed with the air of a man with a lot of power and not ashamed to use it, "but you are 15 years old. You surely would not have thought I would expect you to work in sacrifice of your education do you?"

Harry frowned, confused. He knew that muggles had a thing about their kids going to school just like the Wizarding World did, but the Dursley's had pulled him out as soon as he had learned enough to do his chores properly, such as readings and basic math's. The rest Harry had picked up from Dudley's discarded workbooks or books that had been tossed by Dudley from parents who were to blind to see that their son wasn't exactly the reading sort. Harry was certainly not returning to Hogwarts this year anyway, if he could manage to elude the Ministry and Dumbledore for the rest of what would have been his fifth term.

He felt another pang, thinking of Sirius. His godfather had been so proud of Harry's accomplishments. Harry knew though that his godfather would want him to go to Hogwarts, thinking it was safer there then being on the run with him. he regretted that he could not trust Sirius enough to not go to Dumbledore about his location. He loved Siri deeply, but he was loyal to the headmaster, and harry had only a few meetings and some old pictures and stories to work with. It was one of those regrets that he could not trust his godfather as much as he wished he could. Merlin, Bruce and Alfred had been closer to him in the parenting department then anyone Harry knew, even Molly and Author.

Harry knew that he would have to give the man a somewhat partial truth.

" I was home schooled after about grade 2," Harry explained. It was partly true, just home schooled in how to be a slave and how much of a freak he was by his relatives, and book taught by himself. Harry pushed the painful thoughts aside and continued, " when I turned 11 I attended a private school for a time. I would be going there for my fifth year term if not for the situation that lead me to you."

He meant his employers eyes steadily, pale blue meeting burning emerald fire, " I will never go back there if I can help it, nor will I ever attend any more schools. I am content with my life here, for as long as I have it, and I will not give it up until the day you send me away, or I have to leave."

He stood up, gathering his dishes and that of the others, sticking them in the dishwasher and leaving the kitchen after his duties were completed, disappearing into the rose maze until lunch.

"Well that went well," mused Alfred.

"Yes. It was very informative, yet didn't reveal much about the boy as I would have liked." Agreed Bruce, resting his chin on his folded knuckles.

"I suppose you notice that the boy thinks that this arrangement you have going between the two of you is temporary?"

"Yes, I noticed that. He said ' or I _have_ to leave' not decide or choose, but have to. That implies that Evan is expecting that whatever or whoever he is running from will find him, even here and force him to leave."

" And considering how you found the young sir…"

"He is still in danger," Bruce finished, eyes narrowed into slits, "and I intend to make sure that he doesn't have to leave."

ooo ooo ooo

A/N: wow! I am on a role! I hope you guys like the latest chappie. Review and let me know what you think!


	5. Meetings in Metropolis

Summery: the dawn of Harry's 15th birthday, the boy wizard is left to die in an alley in Gotham City. Found by a certain cape crusader, Harry will find himself in new adventures, with a new family and finally finding a place to belong. Yaoi, HP X JJ, Batman X ?, Superman X ?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. Same goes for Justice League.

Authors Note: just to clarify, this is a yaoi story. I will reintroduce other characters from the potterverse in do time, right now, am concentrating on HP and the formation of the justice league. Harry will start to meet the other heroes as the story finally picks up and starts to rejoin some of the origin episodes form the series. Whether or not this will match the series or go off on it's own tangent, I am uncertain. I have some tentative ideas so we will have to see. The pace will begin to slow down after this as the final homestretch of my semester is in full gear. For those who are unaware, I attend college year round during all the seasons unfortunately. Anyhoo, I apologize to those who are perturbed by my spelling and grammar as I suck crackers at it.

Pairings planned so far:

HP X J'on J'onzz

Warnings: none.

Terra Proeliator

Chapter 5: Meetings in Metropolis.

Tough Bruce didn't broach the subject of school again, he couldn't good consciously let the boy remain ignorant either. As both Batman and Bruce Wayne, he valued knowledge, and never stopped obtaining it and encouraging it in others. So he did the next best thing and made a deal with Evan.

He would not broach the subject of school again, but he must read at least one book a week from the main Wayne Library that took up almost half of the 4th floor. Bruce had been relived that the suspicious boys eyes dissolved into weary delight at the library. At an encouraging nod, the boy dived at the shelves and eagerly perused titles.

Bruce knew that the boys trust issues would not favour the addition of a tutor, so for the moment, this was the best he could do until he could coax the boy into the idea a bit more of an outside teacher when he was more comfortable and realized that he truly was safe with Bruce.

The first Book the boy found was a book of Latin philosophy. The fact that it was in ancient Latin didn't seemed to detour the boy, and after that one book, the boy could often be found curled up in a chair across from Bruce reading contentedly when not attending to his duties. This told Bruce that whatever his education had consisted of at his previous school, it had either been extensive enough, or unusual enough to include lessons in ancient Latin. This was another little tidbit that Bruce mentally set aside under the category of Evan Black.

That one book a week had dissolved into about three, then four. It was astounding the amount of material the boy consumed and not only read, but seemed to remember, word for word. He was truly astounding them, and Bruce felt his resolve to make the boy a more permanent part of his house grow each day. He had come across very few others who shared his photographic memory.

It was another month into the boys stay, the cast had come off, and Bruce had decided that the first steps of making his plan of making the boy a permanent part of the family were ready to begin. Though there were a few things that needed to be sorted out first.

Ooo ooo ooo

Alfred groaned as he held his stomach as the Wayne private jet began its final entry into the air terminal in Metropolis. Bruce gave his unhappy butler a compassionate smirk as he proudly noted that Evan was definitely a comfortable flyer, judging by the way the boy had fallen asleep next to him, his head resting on Bruce's shoulder as he continued to snooze.

Things had progressed between them to the point were the boy was trusting him enough to actually seek out the comfort of Bruce's touch. It turned out that the boy was somewhat skin-starved. The boys sudden all encompassing need for a friendly or comforting touch was telling that the boy seemed not to have experienced such reassurance over much in his old life.

It seemed that once the boy was shown that there was no barrier to such affections between them, he had reached out and took advantage of this with every fiber of his being. He seemed unaware that this was not exactly the type of thing that an employer and his subordinate did.

It made him both honored that the boy trusted him this much, sad that he needed this sort of reassurance, and angered at whatever or whoever had lead to him being in that ally that fateful night.

The airline hostess attached to the jet gave them the chipper signal that they had landed safely and they could remove their belts. The fact hat the airline attendant happened to have several Glocks strewn about her person didn't seem to distract from the women's coo's of delight a the absolutely cute picture her boss made holing the adorable green eyed teen in his arms as they left the jet.

Bruce rolled his eyes at Alfred, but gave the attendant the patented Wayne smile.

The Limo that met them was a dark monolith that was actually not the Gotham billionaires. The Luthor business crest was quite prominent as Mercy, Lex Luthors attendant and personal bodyguard, stepped out of the vehicle and gesture for Bruce and company to follow.

The silent women only gave a passing glance to the boy curled up in Bruce's arms, still exhausted from the excitement of the trip, and a sleepless night.

Evan frowned in his sleep, curling closer to Bruce as the two men slid into the limo.

Ooo ooo ooo

Lex Luthor, the equally powerful Billonaire and head of Luthorcorp raised an eye brow at his business rival and sometimes partner at the sight of the fey-like child that slept casually in the mans arms.

At first he thought the boy maybe was about 13, but then the boy's eyes fluttered open and he met the two large green Kryptonite orbs that held something older then the boys appearance implied. He had the disturbing thought that the boy was some how measuring his very soul. Judging by the narrowed eyes behind the rather unsightly glasses and the stiffening of his body, the boy did not like what ever he had deduced.

Interesting, the boy was perceptive, unusually so. Without asking, the boy was set beside Wayne, though he didn't leave the mans protective hold.

Interesting indeed. It seemed Wayne has taken in, or was in the process of acquiring yet another orphan. He had heard that the man occasionally took in orphans. This one though, was the first of the adoptive brood (or soon to be) that he had meant.

"I see you have decided to make these little meeting's of ours a family trip." Lex drawled as his opening. To his surprise, it was the boy who responded.

"Actually I am the mans cook Mr…Luthor? Yes, the description matches." To give him credit, the boy didn't look in the direction of Lex's rather bald cranium.

Interesting child indeed.

"The cook? That's surprising, given how comfortable the two of you seem with each other."

The boy raised an eyebrow as if that were news to him.

"What matter is it of yours if Master Bruce is kind to me? It is not unnatural for Bruce to experience some family tendencies given the fact that I am the youngest member in his house. It is a situation of close proximity. I am sure it would be different if I weren't still technically not an adult."

'_Technically not an adult_…' rather intriguing turn of phrase. Despite himself, the powerful tycoon soon found himself spending the entire ride not finagling with his latest business scheme's in mind, but verbally dueling with the mans young teenaged cook.

By the time that they had reached Luthor Plaza, were Wayne and his entourage would be staying, the bald billionaire found himself quite impressed with the keen intelligence that burned out of the young man. At times he almost thought the boy was…snake-like in away.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry huffed when the bald man left with his protective lady bodyguard. It was like meeting a bald Luscius Malfoy. The man would have definitely been running the Ministry, if not the entirety of the Wizarding World if he weren't a muggle. This one though, radiated not only power, but a lot of danger, another common aspect with Malfoy. Harry knew he would have to keep an eye on this muggle, and be especially careful while he was in Metropolis. He did not like that muggle, not one bit.

Ooo ooo ooo

Clark smiled when he spotted the familiar head of slicked dark brown hair and pale blue eyes of his friend, Bruce Wayne at the entrance to the Daily Planet. Lois was already off, stalking another lead on a story, while Clark finished proof reading his own article on the recent incarceration of yet another crime lord.

Truthfully, he was glad for the rather quiet day. After spending all his time as Superman, taking apart missiles and dealing with a few villain opportunistic problems since the whole Senator Carter global missile dismantling, he was looking forward to a good long nap.

Still, he felt renewed energy fill him as he spotted his friend and fellow super hero. Peeking out from behind the large handsome billionaire though was something unexpected.

Clarks smile grew as Bruce spotted him and made his way over to Clark, a quark of a smile on his face in greeting.

Standing apprehensively close to Bruce was a waif-like teen with unruly hair blacker then even his own. The boy looked fragile, despite the similar dress to Bruce. He had rather unfortunate round black spec's that framed eyes that made Clark think disturbingly of Kryptonite. They even seemed to glow a little when they met his bright blue ones. Deciding that it was the trick of the light, he greeted his friend.

"Bruce! Good to see you, in town on business? And who is your friend?"

Bruce smirked at his friend's obvious curiosity, and drew the teenager further out from behind him. Laying a comforting hand on his slim shoulder.

"This is Evan Black, a member of my house hold for the past 3 months."

Clark had the strangest feeling that those eyes were judging more then just his general appearance.

Clark cleared his throat and held out his hand to he boy, who eyed it suspiciously before he hesitatingly took it. And shook with surprising firmness.

"Hello Mr. Kent, I have heard a lot about you. Your taller then I expected, though I am used to that feeling." The boy cocked his head and said off handedly, "your different," not realizing that both men had stiffened in shock before continuing, "your better then that other man, the bald one called Luthor. You would never hurt Master Bruce, so I feel comfortable enough leaving you alone together." The boy turned to his rather bemused employer and stated, "I am going to go to the bathroom and then peruse the archives you mentioned. I will return in an hour to accompany you home, just remember that I need to get home early to prepare the jumble berry torte for your business meeting with Luthor tomorrow mourning."

Bruce nodded, smiling indulgently and ruffling the boy's messy locks as he sent him on his way.

Clark stared at the man's soft smile, amazed. Who was this kid who can make Bruce smile since the last robin had left?

"So who exactly is this kid Bruce?" Clark finally asked. He watched Bruce Wayne, relaxed billionaire slip away not that they were alone, even his voice had changed some what, going deeper, sliding into his batman tone.

"He's my cook actually, and a part time landscaper."

Clark raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he drawled, "I got the impression he mean more to you then just an employee."

"Nothing get's past those sharp eye's of yours Clark," Bruce's tone decidedly dry, "actually the boy means more to me then just an employee. I plan to adopt him officially. Though I am having a few problems."

"Really?"

"Yes. His past…is somewhat of a frustratingly unsolved mystery as of yet. I have a few pieces of the puzzle, but not enough that I can even figure out his real name let alone what lead him to be in America so far from home." Bruce related all he knew about Evan and how he had come to be with Bruce.

Clark was appalled to hear about the boy's condition when he was found, and Bruce's suspicions that the one who hurt him was most likely some one he knew or was related to.

The idea of anyone hurting a child, a teen, one of any age, always made the Kryptonian's blood boil, and sometimes made him envy Bruce's freedom to be a lot more scarier then his own boy scout persona allowed. Clark was also intrigued. He had never come across anyone who had ever stumped Batman, the greatest detective in the world.

"Don't worry Bruce, you have my support and contacts, whatever you need to help you solve this mystery and to keep the boy safe."

Ooo ooo ooo

A/N: hey there folks! Hope you enjoyed the Chappie! I will probably rejoin the JL origins episodes in the next chappie or two with plenty of alterations of course. Don't worry, the first meeting between HP and JJ will happen, just bare with me.

Anyhoo, review and tell me what you think!


	6. A Dangerous Beauty

Summery: the dawn of Harry's 15th birthday, the boy wizard is left to die in an alley in Gotham City. Found by a certain cape crusader, Harry will find himself in new adventures, with a new family and finally finding a place to belong. Yaoi, HP X JJ, Batman X ?, Superman X ?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. Same goes for Justice League.

Authors Note: sorry for the wait guys. This story will sort of join the rest of the Justice league origins episode somewhat in about two more chaps.

Pairings planned so far:

HP X J'on J'onzz

Warnings: violence, blood.

Terra Proeliator

Chapter 6: A Dangerous Beauty.

After Master Bruce had his morning meeting with Lex Luthor, ironing out some sort of deal involving acquisition of minor over seas tool companies. Both men had walked away, satisfied, and Lex Luther, with Harry's Jumble berry torte recipe.

Bruce then retired for the day, stating exhaustion. Harry had shaken his head, not surprised considering that his employer was out all hours of the night doing who knows what. Master Bruce had also said that he would be repeating the practice while they were in Metropolis and Harry made a mental note to adjust his employer's menu to include vitamin C and Protein rich foods to give him more energy for his endeavors as well as to visit Metropolis' Chinatown and find a muggle apothecary for some teas to help Master Bruce relax during the day when he didn't need to attend meetings.

Alfred had decided to visit an old friend of his that lived in town, and suggested to Harry to perhaps take in the sights while he had the time, since Master Bruce would most likely sleep through lunch.

Harry, who was curious about the city, agreed.

Harry also knew that Metropolis was on the Forbidden List for wizards and witches, but he figured that what with no wizards or witches in the area he was not likely to be recognized.

Harry decided to visit the Metropolis Botanical Gardens. Luther had made an off hand mention to Bruce about his latest fundraiser for the institute, and even one of his latest research scientists into floral research would be presenting his latest achievement this very day.

Harry decided that this would be the perfect place to go. He was curious about the plant, and was looking forward to relaxing around his element for a bit.

He left a note for Master Bruce and Alfred and went off to take in the sights.

Ooo ooo ooo

Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter yawned circumspectly into his hand as he listened to the continual drone of Dr. Amos Konn, the 50 something skinny Italian as he promoted his latest innovation.

"…And of course this wondrous floral achievement was designed to withstand all environmental conditions and chemicals, as well as being fire proof. Requiring very little in the way of water and sunlight, and stores it's nutrients much in the way as a cactus would its resources…" Clark groaned mentally, and also mentally cursed Lois who had some how tricked him into exchanging the botanical exhibit story with Lex Luther's latest fundraiser gala.

To his left, Snapper Carr, for Eye Witness Report, a rather talented on the scene news anchor that had also been covering the peoples reaction to Senator Carters global missile dismantlement scheme with the help of Clarks alter ego, looked as bored as Clark. In fact the young twenty something half Islamic was so bored that his head lolled and fell onto Clarks blue suited shoulder were he began to snore lightly.

Clark snickered quietly and let the reporter have his way figuring that some one should enjoy oblivion at this yawn fest.

Clark's thoughts then turned to Bruce. He had never seen his friend look so…well, maybe not happy, he didn't think that the Caped Crusader was capable of that level of cheer, but he looked more…content, relaxed even, and Clark put the cause for that on one certain green eyed cook. He wondered if Evan Black was aware of Bruce Wayne's Secret identity?

There was certain watchfulness about the teenager, a wary caution, but that could be attributed to his own mysterious past.

Clark's attention was brought rudely back into the real world when the atrium suddenly exploded all around him.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry never thought that he would come across someone more boring then Professor Binns.

He was wrong.

Dr. Amos Konn would win the number one prize for most boring speaker in Harry's book. Harry nearly dozed off several times in his hidden nook near the back left of the stage were he had secreted himself in a nice patch of shadows out of sight.

He wondered how a man as enigmatic as Lex Luther could associate his money with someone so mind numbing? Then again, he probably had several coatings of lacky's between him and his financial receivers. He had learned this much about powerful business men in his short time with Master Bruce.

Harry had read the pamphlet that the smiling ticket seller had handed him and had been intrigued by the idea of what muggle science had done to something that was so natural normally to the earth elemental.

Harry was rather nervous at the presence of so many reporters. He knew that they weren't interested in him, but it was still a bit of a nervous tic to flatten his fringe over his trademark scar and stay out of the range of cameras. The only reporter he actually liked was Clark, and that was only because his instincts and Master Bruce liked him.

Harry was just tempted to give into the temptation to nap. He wasn't the only one. He had noticed several drooling and glazed faces. He had even spied the tall muscle of Clark Kent near the back yawning while a reporter that Harry recognized from the telly made use of Mr. Kents shoulder. He frowned thoughtfully. There was something about the Kansas man. Something that made him think he was more then the mild mannered individual he claimed to be. There was something that peeked his magic's interest. Something that was unique about the male that he couldn't quite put his finger on. His magic told him that this man had secrets just like Master Bruce and himself. He seemed to have less masks then he and his employer, but still masks all the same. His magic also told him that this would be a man who would be more susceptible to his abilities then your average muggle.

He would have to be especially careful, if that was the case, around the man.

Finally, Dr. Konn had noticed the less then alert audience and cleared his throat loudly, he reached for the drop cloth that covered a square glass case.

Suddenly, the atrium exploded in waves of heat, plaster and glass. Blood and screams filled the air.

Unfortunately for Harry, the source of the blast was situated rather close to were Harry had been lounging.

The force of the blast flung him into the air and onto the stage, smashing into the cloth draped glass case, sending him skidding along the surface until he stopped at the other end.

Glass shards, other debris and a now crushed billion dollar scientific break through were embedded into his vulnerable flesh.

Flames had seared his skin and the concussive blast and fall of the explosion had shattered bones in his ribs and limbs. He spat out several teeth in bloody mess.

Harry could not hear anything, and he was quite sure that his ear drums had not fared well either.

Harry was a teen who had faced life or death situations all his life. If it wasn't his relatives, it was later on some magical creature, situation or evil psychopath out to kill him.

Harry's body and mind were groomed to function even in the most near death of situations.

Harry's mind immediately used the shock of the happenings to its advantage and numbed his body against reaction and pain.

Harry's instincts took over from the higher functions and got him to his feet. His magic began working overtime to heal what it could to stave of death until he could get some place safe. Harry of course, was unaware when something else in his magic awoke and began sending out feelers until it spotted what it wanted.

No one saw when part of the turquoise colored vine from the science experiment that was still imbedded into this back began to throb and take root.

Harry surveyed with n almost eerie calm as he watched 20 or so men in silvery black full body jumpsuits pour through the hole in the wall that the explosion had caused. They were carrying sophisticated looking weapons and looked quite proficient in its use.

They were talented goons. They spread out in a quick fashion, taking over the atrium and surrounding the few remaining people, a group of reporters and scientists, most of which were to busy groaning n various states of injury to care that they were surrounded.

If there was one thing people in places like metropolis and other Supervillian attacked sites were used to, and able to do with extreme talent, was get away from danger zones as quickly as possible.

After all, the last regular guy to win the 1500 metre dash in the Olympics was a man from Metropolis.

It was the appearance of Superman that made the few remaining people groan with relief.

After all, he was a nearly invincible Superhero, and these were just ordinary goons with large guns and explosives.

_Nearly_ invincible being the operative word.

Harry watched with a detached air as on of the goons pulled out a strange glowing green rock.

"Our boss was prepared for you Superman. Warned us that you would likely interfere," the man holding the glowing rock, "our employer was saving this little number for just such an occasion."

Harry was unaware of Kryptonite and it's effects on Superman. But he got his first look at it now.

The blue and red clothed super hero staggered under the effects of he glowing green stone.

His skin took on a grayish tinge, and grey green filament veins suddenly appeared along his neck and jaw line, making him appear older.

The head goon with the rock smirked, though no one could see it of course.

Meanwhile Harry was beginning to feel the stirrings of what people called his 'saving people complex'

The fact that a broken and bloody teenager was feeling these stirrings of thought and emotions in regards to a veteran supe like Superman was moot.

The fact that this was one of those very beings that Harry was supposed to avoid at all costs was moot.

Some one was in pain.

Surrounded by those who only wanted to watch another suffer…

"_No Dudley please! I'll do whatever you want! Just leave him alone!"_

_Harry was 6, watching as his cousin and his gang begin to wail on another boy, a transfer student from Wales who had not herd how Harry was a freak and a bad little boy and he shouldn't hang out with Harry._

_Harry had been so lonely, Adrian had sat next to him in class during lunch and asked if harry wanted half his peanut butter and raspberry jelly sandwich._

_Harry had shyly accepted, since, like usual, Harry didn't have a lunch like the other children and he hadn't eaten all week. He was so very hungry._

_The teachers of course already knew that he was a delinquent, so they never noticed or just assumed he dumped it out of spite on the way to school._

_Adrian and he had shared the crayons during art, and then offered to play with him during recess._

_It was like a dream. Harry would always treasure these small happy moments as he grew._

_But like all good dreams, they end far to quickly._

_Dudley and some of his goons, about six in all, surrounded Harry and Adrian._

_They began wailing and kicking on the slight blond, punishing him for daring to fraternize with the little freak._

_Harry had pleaded to no avail._

_The boys turned on him and laughed as they did worse then what they did to Adrian._

_After that, Adrian never approached him again. _

_Harry's one and only friend, no matter how briefly until he would get his first, and most important letter at 11._

Harry didn't see superman or goons.

He saw one person surrounded by others, out numbered, vulnerable.

Harry's mouth opened in a wordless roar of rage and despair as memories and present collided in his mind.

_Helpless as his uncle beat him in front of his aunt and cousin who watched with enjoyment or disinterest…_

_Death eaters laughing at his pain as Voldemort used the crutacious curse on him in the graveyard…_

_Dementors surrounding Harry and Sirius as they tried to suck out his godfather's soul and his own…_

_Surrounded by fearful faces and whispers of contempt after the school found out that he was a parcelmouth…_

_Surrounded by dank walls in a nameless alley as he was unspeakably brutalized in a foreign country…_

Harry lost himself and his magic exploded.

Ooo ooo ooo

Superman and the goons who surrounded him were caught off guard as the sound of wordless fury and pain erupted from the stage.

Supermen watched faintly with mounting shock as he saw Evan standing in the wreckage of were the prized plant had been shrouded.

He was swaying slightly, almost like the fronds of a willow in a gentle breeze.

His shaggy black locks then began to move, twisting and undulating like he was underwater.

The teen's eyes, which had been closed, snapped open.

There were gasps of shock, and one of the goons near Superman's right muttered a whispered explanative.

"Aw damn…"

Evans eyes were filled with a deep, emerald green fire, swallowing the whites and licking along the eye sockets.

Blood flowed like a grotesque ruby rainfall from his back.

The Superhero and the villains watched with a kind of rapt horror at the tableau playing out before them.

Several somethings flowed out from the teens back.

Thousands of Green-blue thread like tendrils bloomed around the boy.

It was both horrifying and beautiful to watch. They undulated like the surface of a pond, bright, hypnotizing in the play of light.

Then they began to change.

Tendrils wrapped and weaved together until 8 thick tentacle-like vines hovered.

It was as when the finger long thorns suddenly appeared all over the surface of the vines, like the automatic unsheathing of a blade that the goons and all who was able to witness knew that it all hell had broken loose.

The vines became more animated.

Each of the thorny floral appendages, a little under 30 feet long, whipped through the air, directly for the goons.

Superman, still pinned weakly by the effects of the Kryptonite were it had fallen just out of his reach from the leader, watched with a kind of helpless amazement through his faintness and nausea as the 20 or so invaders were swipes off their feet, and smashed into walls.

Blood painted the air and crushed bones were a grotesque ballad with the occasional expulsion of gunfire that had little effect.

Superman was losing consciousness. He slumped to his stomach, unable to hold himself up anymore.

Black streamers of unconsciousness were playing across his vision.

Then a smaller vine snaked it's way through the rubble an dust filled air and wrapped around the stone, pulling it away and depositing in a led paint based trash can on the other end of the compound that some how, miraculously, had remained standing.

As Superman began to regain his strength rapidly, he stumbled to his feet and towards the stage, pausing here and there to see to shell-shocked victims. Turning his head away from those who would never breath again.

Evan was drenched in blood, that of his, and his enemies, though luckily none of the bystanders.

The fire from his eyes was beginning to dim.

The thick vines unraveled and returned to their beautiful hair thin tendril form.

A deadly beauty.

As if watching a flower bloom in reverse, the tendrils shrank and receded until they disappeared from sight into Evan's back.

The boy gave a shutter, and then began to fall.

Superman caught the teen and gently lowered him to the ground.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry felt so tired, so very tired. He hurt all over, and all he wanted to do was find a hole somewhere, crawl into it, and sleep.

He looked up into Superman's face and couldn't help the tired chuckle that parted his bloody lips.

'The Ministry will make sure I get the kiss for this' he mentally mused with a certain bemused air.

He knew he was in shock of course, and with that shock, came a certain cold assessing clarity along with the bemusement.

His exhausted magic recognized the feel of the man who was checking him for life threatening injury.

It was the same feeling that he got around Clark Kent.

He turned his head slightly, studying the man.

Same eye color, same square jaw line, the build was even the same if one knew enough to look passed the fit of Clark Kent's suits.

Harry raised shaky hands towards Superman's face, who stilled and watched with wide eyes as the teen formed circles with his fingers and laid them over superman's eyes.

Ooo ooo ooo

Superman felt his blood freeze as the teen chuckled again and announced faintly.

"Hello Clark." It was whispered so only superman could hear.

Superman closed his eyes, still feeling the boy's fingers forming the shape of glasses.

"Hello Evan," he sighed.

The fingers left his face and fell to the boy's side.

"I guess glasses really do make the man," Evan said with a faint crooked smile.

Superman felt like groaning and shaking his head in amazement at the same time.

'He'll make a perfect Wayne,' Superman thought with a certain amount of amazement. He figured it out after only meeting with him twice!

"Don't worry, I wont tell," the teen reassured, "I know what it' like to want to…hide who you are for a semblance at a normal life, if but a fleeting one in my case. I would never take that from anyone. You are entitled to your masks whether literal or figurative."

Superman looked at the sincerity, the bitterness, and the sadness.

Then the boy began to cough, more blood spilling from his lips.

Superman shook himself.

"I need to get you to a hospital," Superman said briskly, "you are badly injured and require medical assistance."

Evan shook his head, his eyes suddenly fearful.

"No!" he coughed then managed to get out, "no…just take me someplace hidden and quiet. I heal alright on my own…hospital could kill me."

Then the boy's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

Superman considered his options. From what Bruce had told him, the boy had told him the exact same thing.

Was he afraid the doctors would discover his secret? Was there something about his powers that might react badly to normal hospital care?

The boy said that he could heal adequately without the care of a doctor. Bruce had also mentioned that Evan seemed to spring back from his injuries quite quickly.

He also wondered if Bruce knew?

Deciding that caution and discretion was the better avenue, he picked up the boy, cradling him against his chest.

He felt a flare of something…protective in his heart. The teen was so…fragile looking, so light. Despite the fact that he had killed and/or mortally injured twenty armed men.

Superman knew were to take him. He just hoped that he could pull all this off with out Bruce finding out until he could figure out what to do about all this.

Ooo ooo ooo

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chap. Review and let me know what you think.


	7. So This is the Fortress of Solitude

Summery: the dawn of Harry's 15th birthday, the boy wizard is left to die in an alley in Gotham City. Found by a certain cape crusader, Harry will find himself in new adventures, with a new family and finally finding a place to belong. Yaoi, HP X JJ, Batman X ?, Superman X ?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. Same goes for Justice League.

Authors Note: sorry for the wait guys. This story will sort of join the rest of the Justice league origins episode somewhat in about two more chaps.

Pairings planned so far:

HP X J'on J'onzz

A/n: Hello all! Welcome to my Halloween update-a-thon! This evening (or whatever time it is where you are) I shall be updating 6 stories. This fic, is one of my personal babies mainly because it is my favorite rare pairing for this crossover genre. Form this point onward after this chap; we will see the storyline rejoin that of the origins episodes.

A/n 2: I would also like to let those who followed Nocturnal Rhapsody know that I have decided to continue on with the story! Yes, much plans for that fic. I will leave the link up in my profile for those who wish to follow along with that story.

A/n 3: also, while you are their, check out my first contestant for the art challenge. She/he has done some amazing work, and I hope all you artists out their take up the challenge! Also somebody answered my challenge for a rare pairing contest and, much to my surprise, I ended up beta'ing the first chap of a totally amazing story by PhoenixfromtheFlame called _A Push in the Right Direction_. The link is in my profile, check it out and enjoy!

Warnings: none.

Terra Proeliator

Chapter 7: So This is the Fortress of Solitude.

When Harry regained consciousness, he found himself in a strange white room that was made of some sort of crystal or quartz. He had been settled in a huge cradle like a bed that seemed to have grown out of the floor and was enshrouded in cotton and goose down. It was really comfy and large enough to hold at least three Superman-sized individuals easily.

There was an aura of warm yellow light directly in the center of the roof, which was lowered in respect of the migraine sensitive eyes.

Harry was shirtless and dressed only in a pair of loose blue silk PJs that was way to large on him. Only the drawstring preserved his modesty.

The skin on Harry's back tingled in a way that wasn't exactly natural, but not uncomfortable, and he caught the sensation of something being just under the surface of his skin.

Hairy kicked back the cotton sheets and hand knit wool afghan and swung his legs to the edge of the bed. He blinked when he suddenly found himself abruptly up right. Something blue-green caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes. His head turned in slow motion.

There, on either side of him, was blue-green plant like tendrils thousands of them, shifting and moving in a manner that reminded him of wind through long grass in a field. They intertwined into thicker stocks and were bracing him, using the edge of the bed like secondary arms.

Harry closed his eyes, letting out a groan. _The Elemental's Guide_, the book that he had read, had mentioned different stages of development.

First was an emerging affinity for an aspect of the specific elemental. Such as Harry's connection to plants like his aunt Petunia's tulips and Bruce Wayne's roses. This connection was said to eventually grow on to other things tied to the element as he grew and matured in power, depending on his power levels that is.

Second was direct control with aspects of his elements. Harry had noticed when he reached this stage during the last task in the maze during the Triwizard Tournament, when the vines that had trapped Cedric had loosened in response to Harry's need to free the other teen. That had only gotten stronger as the months had past.

Then thirdly, when the body was believed to be magically mature enough, there was the first merging of element and person. This stage was when an elemental took on a physical aspect of their element, such as Harry had seemed to have done now with that experimental plant by accident that he had crashed into. He recognized the blue-green color. He groaned again, he had not expected this stage so soon.

At least at least his owl, once she finally arrived, would be pleased, more for her perch on. Harry decided not to dwell on this latest development.

Harry screwed his eyes shut and concentrated on willing the vines to return into his back. They broke apart into their tendril like original form and reabsorbed into his skin. He was already starting to get used to the tingly sensation. Harry decided not to dwell too hard on this latest development, or the corresponding memories of what he had done to those men that had attacked the Botanical Gardens. He was just glad that the tendrils were magically retractable so he had a way to hide yet another aspect of his freakishness.

Harry spotted a bright blue robe and quickly put it on quickly, grimacing at the near drowning fabric. Apparently his new host liked kimonos.

Harry blew a hank wild black hair and out of his face, as he carefully made his way out of the strange room.

Harry wandered the hallways, seeing a similar motif of white quartz and evenly spaced inlaid spheres of yellow energy. He was sensing a recurring theme here.

'_So this is the Fortress of Solitude_' he mused internally, since there was nowhere else that he had heard of in regards to the reports about the man that he could be.

Harry glanced in the odd room he came across.

Some contained machines of various complexities that meant nothing to Harry, others boxes of supplies which he didn't peek into. One or two he looked at looked like training areas, that would make Sirius foam at the mouth in excitement, and another looked like some sort of giant walk-in closet. One look at the red and blue tights with the gold 'S', confirmed that he was indeed in Superman's home.

He was somewhat awed as well as humbled that one such as Superman would bother to bring him here.

Memories flashed before his mind's eye again. He was fading; Superman was leaning over him, Harry realizing he was seeing Clark…

Hairy touch the glasses that he'd found at the bedside table. The frames were not his rounded ones; they were a slim black, square metal. The prescription was even right. He wondered how Superman had known? He decided not to dwell on it, dismissing it form his mind.

He felt a certain amusement at the similarity between the two of them. He knew that even if he hid his scar, he was still recognized as Harry Potter by his trademark spectacles, adding even more similarity to James Potter. Clark was recognized as Clark by his glasses, and his famous alter ego was hidden when wearing them.

Glasses were just another mask.

Perhaps that, along with how his magic recognized Clark as Superman, made it easier for him to accept the situation he now found himself in.

His somewhat dry thoughts faded as he wandered into a long hallway that was lined with what looked like animal enclosures.

Curious, Harry watched as six legged rhino-like creature feasted ideally on some bluish grass that Harry's elemental senses told him was not of this world just as much as the animal.

"Definitely not your average pussy cat," he mused out loud, "or kneezle."

"I see that your up," a familiar tenor meant Harry's ears. The voice sounded surprised.

Harry turned his attention to the Man of Steele who had stopped a few feet from him, still in his superhero uniform. He was lugging a barrel of what looked like half cooked hot dogs bigger then Harry. The teen had obviously caught the Kryptonian in the middle of feeding his pets.

Seeing some one such as Superman doing something as mundane as feeding animals, no matter how exotic, was strangely surreal, and somewhat comforting at the same time.

After Superman was done, he washed his hands in a near by sink and slapped them dry on his tights before turning to Harry.

The two of them regarded each other silently for a moment before Superman said finally.

"I had noticed your rapid healing as I was making you more comfortable in my room, but I had not thought that you would be up so quickly. I just brought you in 6 hours ago. I thought you would be out a few more days at the most with the amount of damage you sustained. I had already talked to Bruce and told him that you would be visiting with me to get to learn the city better." Superman refrained form saying out loud that his friend was already sounded suspicious, though he hadn't said out right on the phone.

Superman gave the teen an expectant look.

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. He also mentally groaned again. It seemed that reaching the final stage had left him with an even higher self-healing ability, the hero obviously expected answers.

He was so screwed.

"Look, I know how this looks…" the teen began awkwardly.

Harry's fumbled grasp at an explanation was halted by Superman's raised hand.

"There is no need to explain yourself," Superman said kindly, "I can understand why you hid this power of yours from Bruce and others. Most metahumans find it difficult to find acceptance amongst others because of their abilities. Is this the reason why you ended up with Bruce?"

"Partly," Harry muttered. Inwardly though, he let out a groan of relief. The big "S" thought he was a metahuman! Merlin! He may just get out of this with out the statute of secrecy being breached yet.

He had not considered using the Metahuman card, this may all work out after all. Truthfully though, he should have figured that would be a superhero's first assumption. Alien or not, he was still a muggle. Harry remembered the jeers that Vernon had tossed at the telly when the news report came on a year ago just before he left for Hogwarts about the Chemical explosion in the city of Dakota causing the Bang Baby incident as it was called (1). Unsurprisingly, a new location was added to the No Magical Zone list and all wizards and witches as well as future muggleborns were pulled out of the area. It was a miracle that no one with a magical bloodline could be affected by the toxic gas, other then a permanent change in hair color.

Harry decided that he would continue to let Superman believe this, even though it made him feel guilty for deceiving the man who had only tried to help.

Harry then grew serious. " I remember most if not all of what happened earlier… Clark."

Superman sighed, he had hoped that the teen would have been too out of it to remember that he knew Clark's secret identity.

" I promise I won't tell anyone," the green eyed boy continued, "Just like I know that you won't tell anyone either about my secret." His gaze was level and utterly serious.

"What about Bruce? Or even Alford?" Superman suggested voice gentle, "they would understand…"

"No!" Harry growled, the sight of the boy's eyes actually starting to glow behind the new glasses silenced Superman. The tendrils shifted and strained under the boys skin and then under the kimono.

"I won't risk it! I won't!" The boy practically yelled.

"Easy," Superman coaxed, he moved carefully, he felt his heart clench at the panic on the boy's face. "I promise I won't reveal anything, nothing until you're ready alright?"

The teen meant sought his eyes, seeing the truth in the bright blue sapphires and his own emeralds stopped glowing, his tendrils stilled and retreated under the skin of his back. The boy's eyes began to roll back to his head and he stumbled, looking about ready to fall. Supermen caught him easily and picked up the exhausted boy gently, cradling him against his chest. The teen shivered and Superman wrapped him in his cape. He let the team cry onto his blue clad shoulder as he comforted him.

Ooo ooo ooo

Superman knew that waylaying Bruce's suspicions is not going to be an easy thing. The plant elements alone would definitely alert that something was beyond the norm about Evan if the boy should lose his emotional stability again in front of Bruce of all people and they emerged. Truthfully, he would not be surprised if Bruce did not already suspect something.

As much as he did not like to deceive his friend, he had promised the teen he would help, and besides, it was not his secret to tell.

When Evan eventually succumbed to exhaustion, he dressed Evan in a spare set of is Clark Kent persona clothing that he had on hand in case of emergencies. He grimaced at the drowned in cloth look. The boy looked alarmingly for fragile and lost. It made Superman's protective instincts surge. For the first time, he truly understood how a man as aloof and unapproachable as Batman could succumb to paternal instincts as much as he has.

When Bruce came to his apartment later that evening, and then was already tucked under one of his mother's hand knit Afghans on the couch, fast asleep. The TV was still on playing the end credits of some nameless movie. A half eaten bowl of popcorn rested on the floor.

Bruce eyed the seemingly harmless scenario before him. It spoke of nothing more then two males getting along, eating popcorn and having fun watching movies. To any normal individual, particularly the seemingly innocent playboy persona that Bruce cultivated, it would have not looked anywhere at out of the ordinary. Batman though, was not the world's greatest detective for nothing.

"Nicely done Clark, I could almost believe that everything is as you painted it, however…" Bruce raised up at palm, that showed a familiar little black tracer box, "there is the little matter of him being in the Antarctic for 12 hours of his visit with you, not to mention his antisocial tendencies, lead me to believe that not everything is as it appears. care to explain?"

Clark groaned, so his friend had put a tracer on Evan.

"Evan knows you're Superman doesn't he?" his friend's voice held no infliction of emotion. This let Clark know that is normally controlled friend was on his way to being really pissed.

Clark knew he would have to be careful if he wanted to keep Evan's secret from his rather suspicious and very powerful dark friend.

"Well, about that..." He rubbed the back of his head in a Smallville 'aw shucks!' farm boy kind of way.

"I know he was at the Botanical Gardens Clark," Bruce growled, narrowing his eyes, "as has Superman been there, and inherently along with several bloody bad guys, and a new nameless vigilante, that did this said bloodying, in a manner that would make Poison Ivy envious."

Clark decided to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"It's true," he admitted, "Evan was caught up in the attack, he's alright, but during this skirmish, I was surprised by some kryptonite. And then he managed to... assist me, and during the process, he figured out I was actually Clark somehow. I took him to the fortress to talk with him. I didn't know how you would react to him figuring out my secret identity. Evan promised to keep it a secret."

Bruce frowned. He found it odd that Evan had figured Clark's secret identity, and so quickly! He tested the words in his head carefully, hinting for any lies. He felt as if his friend was still keeping something from him, but he knew Clark would not keep anything too dangerous from him, so he decided that he would push it for now.

Bruce strode over to Evan and hunkering down, he gently gripped his little cooks shoulder. He felt a sigh of relief leave him. The teen looked unharmed by his experience. Bruce was both proud, and still slightly amazed that his boy had discovered Clark's secret identity. He knew that his boy was intelligent, but to have such high deduction skills… it made Alfred's own deduction of their rise in similarities seem all that more glaring. It was almost like fate itself was poking at him, urging the growing thought of taking on yet another protégé in the life of crime fighting. Bruce grunted, there was no way he was going to endanger Evan like that. He already was in too much of it as it is with knowing Clarks identity now. That alone put him in a certain amount of danger. He knew there was a strong likelihood that Evan would discover his secret. He knew that the boys seeming respect for his privacy had probably kept the boy from looking to hard; still, it was only a matter of time. Even then, he would do all he could to see that his boy remained safe. He would not lose another son the way he lost Robin.

Bruce turned to his still abashed looking friend. He gave his friend a small quark of lips to let him know that he was no longer mad, making the larger male breath a rather obvious sigh of relief.

"I have another stakeout tonight Clark. A lead finally, to those who blew up the deep space monitoring station that the two of us encountered a few months ago. Can Evan stay with you until I return tomorrow?"

"Sure Bruce, he's always welcome here," Clark reassured.

Bruce stood up to leave, when suddenly, Evan's hand shot out, gripping his wrist with surprising strength. His eyes were half open and looked glazed, not wholly conscious as he gasped.

"Dog…watch out! Not a dog..." Then he slumped and returned to sleep, looking as he had before he reacted to the billionaire's presence a moment ago. Clark gave Evan a concerned look, but Bruce merely carded his fingers for a moment soothingly through his charges wild locks for a moment before leaving him to his slumber.

"He suffers from rather aggressive nightmares. If he does it again, just wake him in any manner that you can and comfort him."

Clark nodded, though the frown of worry didn't quite dissipate.

"Happy hunting my friend," Clark said instead.

"Happy sleeping," Bruce said, just before he left through the front door, "I am sure you need all the energy you can get to dismantle a few inconsequential warheads tomorrow, perhaps lug another key to the city into your closet," His smirk was unseen as he escaped, a pillow thumping against the closed door.

ooo ooo ooo

A/n: well folks, it took a few chaps, but we are now starting to rejoin the rest of the JL origins episodes. Expect a fair amount of action the next chap as a few uninvited guest arrive on earth.


	8. The Invasion part 1

Summery: the dawn of Harry's 15th birthday, the boy wizard is left to die in an alley in Gotham City. Found by a certain cape crusader, Harry will find himself in new adventures, with a new family and finally finding a place to belong. Yaoi, HP X JJ, Batman X ?, Superman X ?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. Same goes for Justice League.

Authors Note: Well, it's finally here. The chap where it rejoins the canon of JL. I make no guarentee's that it will be completely faithful for obvious reasons and will most likely veer off the canon path at some point. Also, to those who asked. This will be working straight from the animated tv series.

I would also again like to encourage any fan art for my fics, and the winner to be announced in March. There is a link to those who have entered so far in my profile.

A/n 2: also, for those who didn't get the note, Nocturnal rhapsody is back on under the author greenguygirl with another crossover I am toying with. I have also adopted out Instability of the spark, and the link to the new author is on my profile.

Pairings planned so far:

HP X J'on J'onzz

Warnings: violence.

Terra Proeliator

Chapter 8: Invasion Part 1.

Superman finished his glass of water and gets in to bed after turning off the TV. He had been watching report about his dismantling nuclear weapons operation, spear headed by Senator Carter. As he had told the UN, he was hesitant at first, but now, feeling a certain amount of satisfaction that such insidious weapons could no longer hurt more people and destroy the environment, backed by the people he had worked so hard to earn the trust of, he went to bed content. He had to admit though that the Flash, Central City's resident Superhero and fastest man alive (a he reminds people constantly) did have a point, he was still determined to see Senator Carter's dream of no nuclear warheads is a good goal to achieve towards world peace.

His thoughts then turned away from work to his guest in the living room.

He had already checked on his new little guest and he was sound asleep. He had to admit, that while the kid was a mystery, and he had his own secrets, he just seemed so vulnerable, kind of lost, and afraid. He could understand why Bruce was so protective of him, even without Bruce knowing what Evan was.

He sighed, falling back into his pillow with a contented sigh. Things were finally going right.

His friend was finally settling into a family, the last of the warheads where finally dismantled, and he had a feeling that the young metahuman sleeping in his living room would soon become a protégé, or sidekick, something he had not really considered taking on until now, once the boy was trained up a bit. The boy seemed to trust him to a degree, and he was the only one in the boy's life, which he knew of, who was aware of his supernatural abilities. Powers that had caused serious harm, possibly death, to people, villains or not, the boy would need help to learn control. Since he was afraid of Bruce finding out, and Bruce was not likely to reveal his own little secret to the boy for fear of losing him, the way he lost his own protégés because of crime fighting, it left it up to him. Though frankly, he would look forward to when all the secrets came out and everybody can be honest with each other.

His best friend and that sweet boy disserved a life outside of lies.

He closed his eyes, and let his mind empty of the stresses of the day.

Suddenly, he screamed in pain and confusion as riot of color and images that he could not comprehend flashed like a strobe light through his brain, searing his nerve endings in gray matter with pure agony. Dimly, he could hear screams coming from a living room.

He shot up in bed, breathing heavily, and stumbled out from under the covers and towards where the screaming was coming from.

There, sitting huddled on the couch was Evan, gripping his head as if it would burst.

Clark immediately rushed towards the boy, despite his pounding headache, and wrapped his arms around him asking him frantically what was the matter.

Evan cuddled close to the warm presence, his shirt had been torn to shreds ages ago when the pain took him, and the green floral tendrils had formed into the recognizable warlike, thick vines which had taken out large junks of the near by furniture, walls, and carpet of his home.

Clark rocked the boy, who whimpered, wrapping the vines, thorns still trembling, around the two of them.

"Can't…ngh! It hurts! HE hurts! Alone! All gone!...there coming! Why don't they listen?..." Evan rambled against the superhero's chest, sobbing.

Clark felt a foreboding in his chest. Could it be a coincidence? The two of them awakening at the same time? both in agony?

"Evan, what did you see? In your head when the pain first hit you?" Clark asked.

The boy stilled then looked up at Clark, eyes puffing from crying.

"How did you know I saw things in my head? Why do you want to know?"

"Please Evan, if you can, tell me, it is vitally important."

The teen nibbled his lip, but spoke.

"It was hard to tell at first, just…impressions, like snap shots of memories, only they aren't my memories…" the boy paused, then said reluctantly, "…they weren't…human, but they where so filled with pain." Tears fell down the boy's eyes under the glasses.

Superman pulled the teen tightly to his chest, rubbing the boys back soothingly.

Superman had a very bad feeling.

It was an instinct that he had developed over the years, no where near as impressive as Batman's noise for trouble, but Superman was not as all brawn as some would like to believe.

Something big was about to happen.

Something big, and something bad.

Ooo ooo ooo

Meanwhile…

Batman wondered what it was with dilapidated, greasy factories that only housed rats that seemed to fascinate the villains?

He narrowed his eyes in the shadows of the beam in the scaffolds of one such grimy prime example as he watched three familiar faces through his night vision binoculars.

They appeared to be excited about something, and where whispering in a language that was clearly not any that he recognized from what he read from the lips.

The fact that the 3 scientists that had destroyed one of his deep space probe monitoring stations so long ago, where obviously not human from what he had seen from how they walked away from said explosion, without a scratch, lead Batman to the obvious conclusion that this was something a little more extraterrestrial.

When the cost was clear, he flitted from shadow to shadow, keeping an eye out for traps or hidden guards.

Seeing nothing to out of the ordinary, he slipped into the room that he had seen the targets leave.

His eyes narrowed slightly; there was something odd in the darkness.

One last look, and he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a flash light sweeping it carefully over the surroundings until the light caught on something that made Batman suck in a breath.

There, in organic, bulbous red pods floated three people.

The very ones that he had seen leave only minutes before.

Taking out a baterang, he used the lethally sharp edge and cut into the skin of the pod.

Red viscous liquid flooded out, and he lifted the nearly naked 60 something man carefully to the floor, the body was unresponsive, and when he checked the pulse, it was existent, though barely, he would leave the rest to the authorities.

Unfortunately, Batman did not get any time to check the other bodies; there was a deep growl directly behind him. Batman whirled around to see a large, vicious dog stalk towards him. Then his eyes widened when the creature began to change. Fur dissolved, muscles stretched, and features melted into a four legged sickly pale creature that looked almost formed of living, semi solid white and black lined goo.

They danced in the age-old attack and defend. When Batman jumped onto a rafter with the help of his bat-line, he was again widening his eyes as the creature simply walked up the wall.

After more vigorous fighting, Batman was slammed into a tall, rickety set of bookshelves.

There was a deafening crash, and then all was still.

The dog-like creature huffed in satisfaction and melted into the shadows to go find his fellows, and await the coming.

Ooo ooo ooo

The night was quiet and calm, as one would come to suspect it would be in the skies over an ocean that separated two countries.

Nothing disturbed the stillness but for the occasional watery denizen that surfaced for air.

In the inky blackness, wings gleaming ghostly in the moonlight were the rhythmic pounding of wings.

The owner of these wings was highly regarded in her abilities as a delivery and message conveyer amongst her particular branch.

She was also admired for her beauty, and was in no short supply of admires, many males vying for the chance to father her eggs.

There had been no messages or packages that she had not been able to see to their recipient, regardless of personality, location, wards, or walls.

And certainly, a little thing like crossing a vast ocean between continents, while no laughing matter, wouldn't detour this owl in her duty.

Of course, in this case, she didn't have a letter to carry.

No, she had a certain messy haired youth of a master that had become something of a progeny to her, though an exasperating one, especially now.

She had stayed until the first day of the school year, exactly as her master wished it, for her protection from his loathsome relatives, but when he didn't show, and her senses tugged her in the direction that was very, very far from where he should be, she knew something had gone wrong.

She had to wait until the wizard's were distracted before she could make her move.

It had taken her a while, the eldest wizard, Dumbledore, was a crafty human, as was his servant, Severus Snape.

Then when she had finally left, she had to shake the numerous tracking and locating charms placed upon her person, something she was not happy with, since it necessitated several detours to magical purifying springs.

Her senses also told her that wherever he was, he did not want to be found by the Wizarding World.

She let out an exasperated hoot, and had anyone understood owl tongue, they would have recognized the cussing for what it was.

Finally, on the embrace of a thermal, the edge of a foreign landmass came into view, along with the lights of humanities stone and steel nests.

Soon. Soon she would be with her little owlet, and whatever mess he had stumbled so innocently into now.

Ooo ooo ooo

Clark sighed with relief when he felt his charge snuggle into the vee of his neck, his breath coming slow. The boy's body was still slightly tensed, and there was a frown marring his features. It had been about an hour since he and the boy where awoken by the same vision for lack of a better description. He had not been able to leave the boy alone. So, without real thought, he had hoisted the lad in his arms, and let him use the man of steel as a bed/teddy bear, carrying the teen around like a small child. Neither of them minded this at all.

It was as he was having a drink of water, that Evan's breathing changed, and his eyes flew open.

"No! They're coming! Oh Merlin!" Evan yelled.

Then at the same moment, a hypersonic pulse of sound, the alarm of the wrist watch summoner that Superman had given Batman a few months ago, alerted the man of steel that something must be terribly wrong.

He attempted to disengage the boy, only to find, to his surprise, that the boys floral tendrils had again burst through another shirt and formed into tentacles, wrapping around his torso. He was further surprised that he couldn't remove them, even with his super strength.

Deciding that he had no choice, and would decide on what the repercussions of what this meant later, he changed quickly into his superman outfit, a feat only a superhero could do while holding on to a stubborn and half delirious meta human teen.

By the time Evan seemed to fully cognoscente, he was zooming through the city on his way to help his friend.

He just hoped that he wasn't to late. If he was, he did not relish being the one to reveal to the boy that his employer and potential future father was the Batman and had succumbed finally to some lucky villain.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry came back to himself to the scene of Metropolis' skyline blurring past at a speed that was greater then his Firebolt.

He was confused as to why he was in this position, riding on Superman's back, with his vines wrapped securely around the mans torso, but he felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

It was that same feeling he got just before he faced off against Voldemort, or whatever else fate through his way at the end of his school year. All he remembered was a feeling of despair, and glowing orange eyes that called out beseechingly.

Harry felt his mind fall into the clear, assessing Slytherin half of his persona that usually surfaced during these particular times. He quickly assessed that despite wherever he was heading, it was a serious matter, with Clark in Superman mode, and that he couldn't be left behind, probably the man of steel was being affected by his magic. He reached out his senses and groaned internally. Yes, that was what indeed had happened. He remembered his earlier discovery about the man's sensitivity to magic, and cursed his new instincts.

He tried to will the floral filaments apart, but his underlying sense of impending disaster kept them firmly in place.

They where nearing a grungy, abandoned factory district when Harry felt it would be prudent to do something about his appearance, quickly.

The last thing he needed was to be discovered by the Wizarding World in a forbidden zone, and in the company of a muggle Super no less.

But how?

He couldn't cast any glamour's, or any other magic's so close to the man of steele, and there didn't appear to be any handy places around that he could grab a disguise.

He was therefore surprised when he felt the top edge of his scalp tingle and for a moment, his vision was filled with greenish-blue tendrils. They gently molded themselves to his face, curling around the edges of his nostrils, trailing along the jaw, and settling with a sense of finality to the point between his collarbones.

He blinked through the eyeholes and breathed through the mouth slit and the nostril holes.

The tendrils had melded into a cowl mask.

'Well, that takes care of that.' He thought mentally bemused.

They arrived at their destination.

Ooo ooo ooo

It was a rather dilapidated factory that looked like it had been trashed thoroughly.

Superman, still with his passenger attached, quickly strode over to a large pile of toppled over shelves.

It was the black gloved hand, clutching a familiar watch, that caught the superhero's attention, and made him widen his eyes.

"No!.." He gasped.

Superman rushed to remove the pile of refuse, unburying his friend.

"Batman" he whispered, cradling his friend bridal style to his chest.

Suddenly, Evan let out a gasp.

For a moment, Superman wondered if he had somehow figured out that it was his employer under the cowl.

Only, that was not the case.

"Oh Merlin!," the teen groaned, clutching his head, "aw gods! Their here! Their here!"

As if to accent the fear and pain in the boys voice, the air was filled with a rumbling sound that turned into a roar. Fiery light filled the broken windows as the two males watched two giant flaming rocks the size of a house fall into Metropolis and crash into the heart of the populous.

Superman didn't waste anytime.

He zoomed directly towards the latest catastrophe.

Ooo ooo ooo

Superman had managed to find an ambulance loitering near by.

He left the unconscious Batman with the emergency medic.

It was during this time hat Superman addressed his teenaged passenger.

"Ev…" he paused, remembering who was near by, and instead turned his head, only to start at seeing a now disguised teen metahuman. He looked completely different with his full headed mask, and his hair had grown longer, the new length the same blue-green as his vines. The only non-superhero aspect about his appearance was the blue sweat pants and bare feet.

"er, young man," he amended, "there is a situation, and I need you to stay away. It is much too dangerous for one so inexperienced to dangerous situations, despite the incident at the green house. Do you understand?" he gave the boy a stern look.

Harry snorted as he waved off the hero to go do his thing.

He refrained from telling the man that he was used to dangerous life or death situations since he was one. He was just thankful that his plant parts where listening to him this time, as he released Superman.

The Superhero zoomed away.

Harry waved off the medic, telling her he was fine and to concentrate on Batman.

He turned his gaze to the cape crusader.

He was just as dark and intimidating as the papers described him. There was something about him, something that stirred familiarity in his mind.

He frowned, trying to figure out what it was, only to have his thoughts interrupted when an ear splitting crack filled the air.

All around, hapless bystanders and military, who had arrived on the scene, watched in awe, then in terror as a 3 legged, slightly slime covered monolith pulled it's self out of the meteor with a wet, crunchy sound.

The body was shaped like an ill formed bread roll, and was a sickly white color with streaks of black. In the centre was a large red and black eye, nearly indistinguishable compared to it's other patches of blood red.

Harry nearly collapsed when the voice in his mind became louder in _his_ urgency's, in _his_ warnings.

It was the same tripod walker that he had seen in his dreams.

He clutched his head as everything fell into place.

He knew! He knew what was going on now.

It was an invasion!

The tripod walker's eye soon began to glow and let loose a deadly beam of orange energy. People screamed as trucks, tanks, and buildings exploded.

The police and soldiers were firing guns with little success.

People ran in mass, trying to escape, while Superman began to fight the creature, giving the people cover to escape while they could.

The military pitched in, the air force was called.

Harry knew that this wouldn't do any good.

Harry didn't have his wand or know enough wandless magic to be of any help. He also wasn't confident enough in his elemental abilities to handle something so monstrous.

The chaos whirled around him, the noise of destruction and fear suddenly faded from his mind, leaving him eerily calm and clear headed.

He straightened from his hunched position.

'…_They are coming…please! …Ever hears…me…they are coming, whoever hears me, they are coming….'_

_There._

Harry's eyes snapped open.

He knew where the man who had been plaguing his and Superman's mind was now.

No body noticed in the chaos when a certain foliaged teenager turned on his heel and disappeared with a pop.

Ooo ooo ooo

ooo ooo ooo

Meanwhile…

Snapper Carr was a news hound that had seen and reported on a lot of things in his admittedly young career.

He had been compared to as the male t.v reporter version of Lois Lane, of which considered a compliment, having idolized Ms. Lanes work, despite all the times she had to be rescued by Superman, which in the end didn't hurt the women's headlines any either.

Snapper had interviewed his share of Superhero's, and was used to excitement, though he had to admit, as he stared upward in wide-eyed surprise, this was certainly a bit more exciting then his usual stories.

How many reporters managed to get the scoop of the century while gazing at the underbelly of a gigantic death dealing alien weapon?

He snapped his fingers to his stunned crew and said quickly,

"Come on guys, are you getting this?"

His camera man, whose name he couldn't remember at the moment, hastily lifted his video camera, pointing it upward, the crew gulping and trying not to think to hard at the way flaming debris pinged off the news van and over their heads.

Despite the situation, Snapper couldn't help but think.

'There is never a dull moment in this city, and to think mom wanted me to run the paper in Wisconsin'

Ooo ooo ooo

Also Meanwhile…

Teresa Mendez blinked when she realized that the teenaged Superhero, who had arrived with Superman, appeared to have disappeared. The Medic shook her head and turned to the other one that had been left in her care.

She paused, noting the cowl masking the potential head injury in her way.

She reached out a hand, only to gasp when Batman's gloved hand suddenly caught her wrist inches from his face in a move so quick she didn't see it.

"Don't even think about it," the caped crusader intoned, a little painfully, then turned his head, taking in his surroundings.

Batman surmised that Superman had found him, and left him with a medic to handle the giant blazing rock he could see not to far away.

He was about to get up, but the medic pushed him back down, not the least intimidated by the glower.

"You may be a Superhero," she said smartly, "but when you're on my crash cart you're my patient, so sit your black underweared keister down mister, so I can check for internal bleeding."

Batman sat and allowed the women to attend his injuries, which where more just bruised ribs and a mild concussion that had knocked him out briefly.

When the women wasn't looking, he pressed a hidden button (among many) on his utility belt and somewhere, the Batjet received his signal and silently made its way to his position.

When it was situated directly above his head, the action had already intensified as the tripod invader began firing on the people and the Superhero fighting it.

Taking advantage of the distraction, he grasped the line he had shot upward, and shot off the crash cart.

Teresa swore internally, and shouted to the surrounding crews,

"We better get going…" her voice trailed off and she mentally swore again when she noted the empty gurney.

She looked upward at the hum of jet engine and spotted the black Batwing just as her patient made his escape.

'Damn supes,' she mentally sighed, then narrowed her eyes.

"If I ever get another supe on my gurney again, you can bet I wont make the mistake of turning my back again," she vowed.

ooo ooo ooo

Back in Brittan…

Dumbledore sat in his chair, sucking on a lemon drop thoughtfully as his panicked order members and staff filled the kitchen of number 12 Grimauld place.

It seemed it was going to be a year of excitement indeed.

Unexpectedly so.

First had been the disappearance of Harry Potter over the summer.

His relatives claimed that the boy ran off only hours after they landed in America.

He had left after spending hours convincing the reluctant Petunia to take Potter back.

At least, that was what the women believed had happened, and she had been questioned under Vitreserum, saying that the boy had been with his uncle in their hotel room, and then, Vernon had told his wife, that the Potter boy had just simply vanished when his back was turned.

The Order had spent the next 3 months searching fo the boy,and was continued when Harry didn't appear for the start of term.

To keep his cover, Snape was forced to tell Voldemort that "the arrogant Potter Brat had pulled a runner" his words of course.

As a result, the Death Eaters were also searching for the boy.

Now though, as they headed into October, a new threat to the worlds safety has presented it's self.

The invasion of the giant tripod aliens were being reported all over the planet, and the situation was escalating.

This made the search practically impossible, especially with the muggle world's superheros in a state of agitation.

The Ministries of Magic globally had raised wards and closed off all access to the muggle world until the muggle hero's handled the situation.

Even Voldemort had pulled back his forces, both sides waiting to see the outcome of the invasion before making any moves.

He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

If Harry was still in America, he would at least know not to venture into the no-Wizarding zones, even he would not break such a serious rule as that, despite his somewhat bending of the school rules at Hogwarts, the boy would not risk Azkaban prison, even he had enough sense.

They could discount those zones for the moment, so they didn't have to worry about the teen getting caught up in the world of Supers in their agitated state of saving lives.

On the other hand…

If the boy was trying to avoid the wizarding world, he may very well risk venturing into a forbidden area, to avoid both the ministry and Voldemort.

Even Voldemort understood that rule, not wishing to have his plans of domination taken from him by interfering Superhero's. at least, not this early in the game.

Dumbledore considered the two options.

He considered both the more logical, saner possibility in the earlier assumption, and then considered the more risky, unorthodox later assumption.

He let out a sigh.

Knowing Mr. Potter, and the way things happened to him, the dangerous times he faced year in and year out…

"Alright, when the situation has died down in the Muggle world," the Headmaster finally addressed his assembly, "and given the caliber of the muggle superhero's, I feel confident that we can begin our search again soon once the situation has resolved itself. However, I believe that we must make all considerations, even the insane ones when considering searching for the boy, so discount nothing,"

The Headmaster intoned, once his followers had quieted.

Severus Snape, Potion master, groaned into his irish coffee. He knew exactly what Albus Dumbledore was implying.

'Damned brat! If I survive this war, I am retiring early. If I don't end up dead or in jail bailing his scrawny golden boy arse first.'

When the meeting broke, sure enough, just as he expected, Albus called him to stay a moment.

Of course, he was the risk taker for the damn Light after all.

"Stay a moment Severus my boy, there is a mission that I have for you, a most important one."

Severus left an hour later, promising dire things upon the head of the boy-who-lived.

"Tahiti, someplace far away, sun, an all the tropical potions ingredients I could want…" he muttered under his breath, "…Potter, you so owe me."

The darkly mumbling man apperated away from Grimauld Place.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry's eyes blinked, then narrowed at the rural, and very out of the way, military base that was surrounded by mountains and rocky terrain with the occasional brush dotting the landscape.

He turned at the sound of a gun cocking caught his attention.

"Get off our tarmac you super powered freak," the military officer snarled.

It wasn't an impressive threat, however, the tanks and preverbal army behind the man was.

For his part, but for the slight irritation at the comment, remained otherwise unaffected by the threatening insult.

All he knew was that his target was behind the huge metal hanger doors built in to the mountain wall before him with many American military between him and his objective and that agitated him greatly.

Harry felt his magic stir.

The vines around him writhed and hummed, beginning to enlarge before the shocked troops eyes, sprouting vicious thorns.

The giant tripod may have made Harry hesitate, it was big after all, but these where just ordinary muggles with dangerous toys, despite the numbers.

There where gasps of fear as his eyes turned into balls of emerald flames.

His anger stirred, a rage incited by the pain he felt from the other in his mind.

The fools! They had no idea what they had done by keeping the being inside captive! Earth could have had time! And the other would not be trapped in a painful hell of psychic limbo, desperately calling for aide and understanding.

Stupid, thick headed, paranoid, dunderheaded fools!

Ooo ooo ooo

J'on had only known pain, a perpetual sate of limbo that had held his mind captive for 2 years as the humans studied him, questioned him.

They had shot down his ship, destroyed the seedlings of the rare plant that had defeated his people's destroyers, and they refused to believe that he meant no harm to them.

Lately though, in the past few months the psychic blocker that held him, pinned in its metal folds, was beginning to weaken.

His telepathic calls for help where starting to slip through, the intent of finding receptive minds to come to his aide, and through him, that of Earth, was fulfilled when his thoughts brushed that of another alien on this world, Superman.

However, they where to weak to express his message, and caused the Kryptonian pain, knocking him out the first time it happened.

However, another mind found him each time he reached or Superman.

A mind that was young, and more sensitive to his psychic call, a very strong telepathic receiver.

He had unintentially formed a link with the boys mind, a tentative and incomplete one.

On J'on's part, the Martian felt a fresher pain to plague him, as the boy's nightmares found him on occasion, images of horrible evil, acts of depravity and violence that made him ill inside, and silently weep internally for the boy whose mind had somehow been even more strongly linked to the mad man who perpetrated the nightmares.

Only, the other mind, while receiving his messages more strongly, and with more frequency, was unable to understand his messages, only picking up imagery.

He feared that already the enemy would be at the door by the time the boy put the pieces together.

He was proven correct when he felt the realization travel down the link, images of familiar tripod like walkers.

This realization gave J'on the mental boost he needed, and he sent images of the invaders, the truth of what his planet now faced.

Then finally! As he was washed in a feeling of utter exhaustion, the boy got the message.

He was coming for him.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry stood in the room filled with blinking machinery and digital images of the insides from various parts and angles of the being he stood before, encased by his head, hands and feet in the machine that held him prisoner.

Harry's scull was throbbing with expectation, coming form the being before him.

He felt another tired image in his mind, direction him to a console in front of the being's, no, Martians, prison.

There were a lot of large switches and buttons.

Another mental nudge, and Harry grabbed one of the switches and pulled.

There was a hiss of escaped air, the whine of release valves, and the machine split open, revealing the man who had haunted him and Superman for the past few months.

With a groan of relief and pain, the Martian began to fall forward.

Harry was there in a blink, his vines gently wrapped around the Martian's torso, settling the man gently on the ground before Harry.

Harry surveyed he being before him. The alien's skin was a green between freash grass and jade. He was full of sharp angles, almost boney, yet filled in the chest, with an almost reptilian appearance. His face was the most alien, almost animal like, a slit, nearly lipless wide mouth, nearly non-existent nose, and a pointed scull.

Two large black-rimmed orange-red eyes without identifiable pupil, fluttered open.

The alien rubbed his head, and blinked his eyes open, wincing in the sudden presence of light.

After his eyes adjusted, he stared into the face of his savior.

Brilliant green eyes stared into his own through a concealing mask, the vines drawing the two of them nearer.

Even with him sitting, the boy was barely taller then him. He had not expected the boy to be…so fragile, despite the obvious less then human qualities about him.

He flinched when he felt gentle hands reach up and massage his temples, easing comes of the ache.

He did not seem at all disturbed about his appearance.

"Finally we meet," the boy side, "you still hurt, why? Are you injured?"

J'on blinked orange eyes as he felt the boys hands check him over in concern.

He reached out with his mind.

He let out a groan.

The connection…

The link! Oh great ones! The link was still open! He was still projecting.

He knew he should sever the connection immediately. He was free now, he no longer needed it to supply memories with the boy…Harry, the boys mind supplied for him, but after being so long with out another mind…

"Whatever your thinking of doing, don't," Harry said quietly, again startling the alien.

"Just…rest."

J'on was tired, but their was things to do, to much that needed to be done, and little time to do it in.

Deciding that he would worry about the link later, his eyes glowed fiery orange for a moment, as he reached out to Superman.

The way now clear, the Martian had no problem telepathically summoning the other alien.

Deciding to take a moment to rest his aching muscles, held to long in suspension, he didn't think twice about leaning against the smaller male, feeling the vines holding him close, massaging his aching muscles as they awaited the arrival of the Superhero.

"Take a moment, I'll keep watch," The teen whispered.

J'on sighed feeling the other minds calm wash over him.

Ooo ooo ooo

a/n: this will be the first part. I realized going in it was going to be really long, so I divided up what was originally going to be one big installment. the next one will be up once I have finished writing it.


	9. The Invasion part 2

Summery: the dawn of Harry's 15th birthday, the boy wizard is left to die in an alley in Gotham City. Found by a certain cape crusader, Harry will find himself in new adventures, with a new family and finally finding a place to belong. Yaoi, HP X JJ, Batman X ?, Superman X ?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. Same goes for Justice League.

A/n 1: As you will see, I mixed in a fair bit of the cannon of the episode, but tweaked parts here and there to better help with the storyline. So no complaints about inaccuracies in that, I did that on purpose.

Pairings planned so far:

HP X J'on J'onzz

Warnings: violence, Fluffyness.

Terra Proeliator

Chapter 9: The Invasion, Part 2

It had been so long.

Centuries, even with the bulk of it in suspended animation when he wasn't doing his check on the remains of his peoples destroyers, he had felt the wait of his loneliness as the long time passed.

It had been so long since he had experienced a kind touch, a mind full of innocent concern, for him.

J'on knew that it would only be a matter of short minutes for when Superman and…yes, him as well in the flying vehicle, Batman following Superman, arrived.

In his time of captivity by the humans, he had, upon occasion, been able to read the minds of his captures, and had come across a bit of references to some of the local theologies. One of those references was something called Nirvana, a place of utter bliss, contentment, and completeness. There was much more to the concept of course, but in this moment, with his head now resting in the lap of a teenager that had heard his cries of warning and help beyond and more deeply then any other had on this planet, feeling gentle calloused fingers stroking his face and pointed head in comfort, he was in that moment of Nirvana.

He knew that it was still their working, and unintentional, connection, combined with starvation of positive social contact, but he found himself not really caring, and only regretting that it had to end.

Soon though, like with all pleasant things in the world, good things had to end, though a part of him subconsciously decided that it wouldn't be forever.

The two were standing, Harry (for he had gleaned the boys history from his mind, surprising as everything was) had an arm wrapped around his waist, and another resting on his hand that was resting on Harry's shoulder a he held the Martian steady, still weak from his forced immobilization, Harry's mask slid back in place, hair again blue green and long.

That was how Superman and Batman found them when the two heroes broke into the lab, lead by Superman.

Ooo ooo ooo

Superman raised a surprised eyebrow when he saw Evan supporting the very alien that had haunted both their minds and sleep for the past few months.

Judging from the firming jaw, and the straightened spine, the vines that came from the boys back to better wrap around and secure the taller male, the boy was not likely to be separated from his unexpected charge by anyone. Though how Evan had gotten there before him was a mystery.

He could see from Batman's reaction a brief moment of surprise, before returning to the usual stoic-ness.

"What is it?" Batman asked him, deadpan, though with a hint of suspicion, "and who is the boy with it?"

Before Superman could answer, the teen's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"'It" is not an "it", but a "he" and his name is J'on. He is mankind's only hope."

Superman raised an eyebrow at Evans protective annoyance at the seeming insult to his charge. Then again, Batman had that effect on people. Although, the fact that Superman knew both their secret identities, and they didn't, and knew that Evan and Bruce cared about each other as a family otherwise, gave him a surreal moment. He inwardly groaned when he saw his fellow alien, who didn't seem insulted, shot him an understanding look.

So he knew as well. Though given the fact that he was a telepath, that wasn't surprising.

"He has been trying to reach out to both myself and Superman for the past few months telepathically," the boy continued to explain, "when I put the pieces together of the visions he was sending me, the way became clear enough for me to find him."

"When the stasis field dropped, I was able to find them," Superman supplied.

"What's he," referring to the alien, "doing here?" Batman asked, getting to the heart of the matter.

That's when J'on decided to take a step into the conversation.

His chin rose from where it had been resting on top of the teen's head and stated seriously.

'_The invasion'_ the telepathic voice resounded in all their minds. Batman flinched in surprise at the unexpected, and unwelcome intrusion into his mind. To say that Batman was a private person was like saying gold is shiny. '_I came to warn you but I was captured and imprisoned here, they wouldn't listen.'_

The tense alien relaxed a little when he felt his companion squeeze his hand in a comforting and understanding gesture. J'on's mind was filled with Harry's own experiences with those of authority not believing him. The newpaper he had read that came with the warning note from his most trusted two just before he left for America was proof of that. Perhaps it was a flaw in all humans? Harry's sigh at the idiocy of said humans, whether wizard or magical, was agreement to that fact.

"Big Surprise," Batman intoned, voicing his own opinion in his usual unsurprised manner. Though his stature was stiffer, a hint to his displeasure at the mode of conversation and the potential possibilities it could lead, and probably already lead to.

J'on, of course, picked up on the suspiciousness and stated dryly.

'_I sense that you don't trust me,_' the Martian straightened further, and reluctantly removed himself from Harry's support, _'perhaps this will help.' _With that, the others watched with surprise, other then Harry who was used to seeing shape shifting to various degree's as the Martian's form rippled smoothly. The result was something like a cross between himself and Superman. This new form was heavily muscled, taller then superman by a few inches, and now dressed in a pair of blue garments and cape, with a red 'X' band crossing his broad chest. The high coiler of the cape framed a slightly more human face with high cheekbones and long broad chin, a small nose and a more rounded, less pointed, bald skull. He was still the same green with red-orange eyes though.

Harry frowned. J'on was surprised to feel that the boy was less happy with his attempts at appeasing their views of acceptable characteristics in an attempt to be friendly. The boys mind preferred the ultimate honesty of the Martian's own form and methods of communication. The fact that the boy preferred him in his original form made J'on smile inwardly, and allowed the boy to sidle up to him and put an arm and vines back around him, peeking out at the Supers from under J'on's cape in annoyance.

J'on held out his hand hopefully, introducing himself in the humans more native fashion, and out loud introduced himself.

"I am J'on J'onzz."

Batman just glowered expressionlessly, not reciprocating.

Superman hastily interceded, noticing the touch of green flame in the boy's eyes, and remembering the day in the botanical gardens.

"Don't take it personally," Superman sighed, "Batman doesn't trust anyone."

J'on nodded in understanding, dropping his hand to rest on the boys hair, soothing him with an unconscious carding of fingers, sending a silent reprimand down their link. The boy subsided.

"A wise policy," the Martian said agreeably, and given his experiences in the war on his planet, then at the hands of the humans (with the exception of Harry) it was perfectly understandable.

Ooo ooo ooo

If owls could frown, Hedwig would have.

She knew that she wasn't that far from where she sensed her little owlet. For all intents and purposes, the sprawling timberline and rockier mountains were relatively benign settings compared to some of the more dangerous and at times exotic settings that her boy got himself in trouble in. though she supposed it was in another country.

Her musings were interrupted when a strange…thing, not a people creation like planes and brooms, but something that made her feathers stand on end and grind her beak at the subtle ultra-sonic hum blew past her, sending her cart wheeling in the things slip stream. The thing reminded her of the end results of that piece of bubblegum that she had sneaked last year once.

The black and white flying creature didn't notice the tiny Snowy owl cussing in rather profuse hoots as it passed, soon followed by others.

Of course, they were all heading in the direction of where she sensed her boy.

With a grim sort of resignation, she righted herself in flight, and tirelessly winged after the sky abominations.

Ooo ooo ooo

Soon, the four males made their way out of the ruins that both the, as yet, unnamed metahuman teen and Superman had created in their rush to get to J'on's holding area. Superman was discussing about getting in touch with the joint chiefs with Batman, while J'on was walking with the same teen tucked against his side.

Batman wondered at that. Shouldn't the kid be uneasy? Even with the telepathic communication between the two over the months, if the boy was to be believed, it was sporadic at best, and shouldn't have enlisted such a trusting and close relationship as the two seemed to have, and the boy didn't look like the easy to trust sort. Then there was the way the Martian seemed to relax when in the boy's hold and vice-versa. He frowned thoughtfully. There was something about the teen…

Whatever observations were about to form were summarily blown from his mind when a sudden spotlight in the nighttime darkness burst on them.

Before any of them realized what was going on, a brief sound of expulsed air zipped past Batman's head quicker then even Superman could registered and then there was a small gasp from the metahuman as he gripped at something small and shiny imbedded in his cheek, a dart.

The boy's eyes widened a brief moment, before they rolled back into his head and he passed out into the Martian's arms.

"Halt right there!" ordered the solider who had fired the dart, that was now being gently removed by the Martian from his companions face. J'on was trembling and looked suddenly very ill, the large green man slumped to his knee's, breathing erratically.

"What did you do?" Superman bellowed, outrage and shock evident, "he's just a kid!"

"A kid who destroyed dozens of our soldiers trying to get to that freak, we only just arrived to replace them. We have orders not to allow him to leave."

Superman clenched his fists; he could see the surprise again on Batman, though it was only noticeable by a slight widening of the white eyeholes of his cowl.

Batman didn't turn his gaze away from the soldiers. There was something not right here. Granted, the fact that one lone teenaged metahuman took out dozens of soldiers and tanks was a bit startling, but not overly so, given the repertoire of a few villains and supes he had met in his time, but why take out the boy with a dart, and not the rest of them?

As if sensing the question, the solider smirked.

"The kid is to much of an unexpected danger to us, to remain conscious. Then there is the fact that he managed to somehow find this base with a psychically blocked enemy on hold. Our superior will want to examine the creature, especially as the freak seems so attached and affected by the boy's sudden unconsciousness. He will be an amusing gift to the master."

J'on only managed to gasp out between breaths, "these…these are not…"

"You have to let us go," Superman growled, in a manner less Boy Scout then usual, there was something off about these people… "The worlds security may be at risk!"

That's when all the soldiers simultaneously smirked, "and that is why you will never leave here alive."

The solders human forms melted away, and what was revealed was the white and black humanoids that looked partly made of goo holding large laser riffles. Three vertical red eyes in what Batman suspected was the head trained on them.

Grimly, Batman revealed a fist full of Bat-a-rangs and stood beside his friend. He was not surprised by these developments at all.

Ooo ooo ooo

Meanwhile…

In a place hidden even more then that of any location known to Wizards and muggles alike, a lazy evening in a tranquil atmosphere was deceptive to the event taking place in the Greek style temple building that was boarded by smaller and similarly designed buildings.

In this mysterious place, the people had been forgotten by time from the minds of mortals, barring a few myths and legends. The people were a proud, ageless race whose queen was beloved by all, and her rule was respected. No one ever questioned her orders and proclamations, and in turn, she ruled with a firm, though fair hand. Her heir however, was not so following.

The last to be born on the soil of their similarly ageless home cast weary glances from the shadows from under her hood in the temple of Artemis, one of her peoples patron goddesses, and one of those whose power kept the seeming Eden hidden from the world of men and mortals.

Seeing that the coast was clear, the Princess in the cloak lowered her hood and stared intently at her goal that lay on a pedestal at the feet of her goddess.

She meant the golden statues knowing eyes, then turned her face briefly to the full moon that shone down upon her creamy white skin with the barest hints of a tan, a moon that would witness her greatest betrayal of her people and her mother as a whole.

She removed the cloak revealing a tall curvaceous, though well muscled body bathed in nothing but the moonlight of the goddess and her raven long wavy hair that fell to the middle of her back.

"I am sorry mother," she whispered into the peaceful evening, and silently began donning the cloths that would soon be a trade mark in the world of man.

ooo ooo ooo

"It's them!" J'on stated as loudly as he could, holding Harry close in the shelter of his cape as he stood on shaky legs.

He knew that he and his young rescuer had a link yes, but nothing so deep that it threw his equilibrium for a loop when his mind suddenly went dark in his. He felt a rage fill him at the sight of those who had destroyed everything that he held dear; his entire planet and people reduced to ruin, leaving him the last of his kind.

Now, they dared to harm and threaten Harry!

He knew the destructive potential the boy held, what he had done to reach him, though the boy had been so lost in his berserker style mode of battle, that he had not realized he was destroying soldiers that were not human.

The boy's vines had broken up into thousands if not millions of tendrils that had receded into his back. The mask had also disappeared. J'on made sure no one, particularly the Batman, could see his face or hair in the folds of his cape. That was a secret, that like Batman, Harry should get the chance to reveal to his potential father.

Then the invaders fired upon them in a blast of deadly whitish red energy.

The bulk of it hit Superman, the enemy targeting the greater threat of the three now that Harry was down for the count.

J'on and Batman were sent sailing off their feet and into the air, slamming into each other. J'on only managed to keep Harry tightly close, by tightening his cape (which was a part of his body) over the Elemental's prone form.

Superman was temporarily knocked out.

Batman through a bat-a-rang, yelling, "Stay down!" the weapon was sent over J'on's ducked head and into a group of invaders exploding on impact and killing them.

Batman didn't like to kill the enemy anymore then Superman did, but sometimes, there wasn't any choice. Sometimes death happened, or was necessary because it was unavoidable.

This was one of those times.

Suddenly, the weakened ex-prisoner yelled, "watch out!"

The Martian, with his charge, went semi-transparent and then went _through _Batman's body, and managed to turn his back just enough to block both Batman and the boy in his hold as one of the invaders that had sneaked up behind him fired their weapon, which hit a now solid Martian that was currently glowing blue.

The weapons fire managed to be somewhat dissipated by the Martian's personal shield, but it was to weak to completely stand up to the damage, and J'on let out a pained sound, the blue aura fading, and he nearly fell, but was caught by Batman who sent a bat-a-rang at the invader, killing it.

"J'on, are you alright?" Batman asked in concern.

J'on just groaned painfully in his hold, barely maintaining consciousness.

Suddenly a tank they were using a shelter against weapons fire lifted above Batman's head.

"Get them out of here, I'll cover you," Superman said, now fully conscious, and looking quite pissed. He turned the tank in the direction of the enemy fire as Batman followed the advice and dragged J'on in the direction of the Batjet, getting the two situated in the passenger seat, and hopping into the drivers seat.

When the carapace had closed, Superman noted that Batman was taking off and tossed the tank into the enemy, which impacted with invader bodies, weapons and trucks. The resulting explosion lit up the night sky, making the ground tremble a little.

In the now airborne batjet, J'on managed to gather enough energy to make one last physic appeal to several minds all at once, before his cape wrapped around him and his head slumped onto Harry's joining his young rescuer in unconsciousness.

Ooo ooo ooo

Meanwhile…

Dodging falling debris in central city from where a group of weird gummy white creeps had shot at a building over his head, the fastest man alive, Flash, paused in his taunting, and frowned in a relatively northerly direction.

'I have to go there, something is calling me, but first…'

Flash grinned, and was a blur of red and gold and he began running around and around the invaders until they were sucked away in a whirlwind.

He was slightly disappointed that central city didn't get any of those tripod thingies; it would have been interesting to see if he could do that with one of them…

Ooo ooo ooo

Meanwhile…

A mile or so from the hidden military base, a women was disturbed from her slumber as an explosion in the distance of where she thought was relatively unoccupied terrain caught her attention.

"Well, isn't that a fine way to wake a girl up," the women growled, red hair framing a sculpted face with grass green eyes, a face that few, if ever, would see and live.

She got dressed, grabbing her mace and a winged golden and black colored helmet that hid half her head and face, with wing shaped protrusions, giving her a rather hawk-like look.

Of course, that was what earned her the quaint little battle name that the earthlings had bestowed upon her during her time since arriving to earth.

The last thing she grabbed was a silvery sheened mace at the side of her bed.

She smacked her weapon into her hand and stared out at the lick of flame and smoke in the distance from the entrance of her little hidden away nest in the mountains.

"Well, lets see what sort of idiots think its wise to disturb a girls beauty sleep," she purred, smirking as a spark of electric blue energy placed along the spikes of her weapon.

She leapt into the air, and off the cliff edge, falling. The wind whipped her hair back and she grinned at the feeling, then opened her wings feet from the jagged rock below, and shot up into the sky, wheeling in the air and in the direction of where all the hubbub was coming from. If anything, this should prove mildly entertaining. She hadn't been in a good fight for days.

Ooo ooo ooo

Meanwhile…

Also soaring through the air, a women in a startlingly American patriotic, though revealing looking getup, with a golden crown and red ruby star on her forehead, was flying in what she hoped was in the direction of a city in man's world that would need her assistance when she heard the mental call in her mind. She didn't hesitate, and veered in the direction of the mental pull.

"May Hera be with me that I am in time to help."

Ooo ooo ooo

Meanwhile…

In a lush field of waving grass, a dreamy eyed girl stared up at the sky, smiling serenely, ideally pushing back the garland of tiger lilies in her long blond hair.

"The crumple-horned snorkacks and the humdingers are hiding," She spoke as if there was some one, or several someone's standing with her as she spoke, though if one were to see her, they would only see a rather slim 14 year old girl in a pale white dress, standing in a field with radish earrings and a pop bottle lid necklace talking to herself.

"The prize, the eyes of death, body of life, has escaped their grasp, and the world is suffering from a sudden case of Gooberflobs. How interesting."

The young girl hummed a few chords under her breath, the tune only she knew, if any happened to hear it.

" And soon…all will fall together…"

ooo ooo ooo

Meanwhile…

A dark man with glowing green eyes in black tights trimmed in the same green with the symbol of a green lantern on his chest was just flying past Earths Moon when he felt the mental pull.

"Well, of all the times for me to leave Earth to deal with an uprising on some mudball, when I apparently got troubles on my own mudball at home," he sighed, then the Green Lantern, also known as John Stewert, picked up speed, quickly entering the Earth's atmosphere, "glad that I palmed off the paper work onto that rookie, Jorden, ah, seniority."

Ooo ooo ooo

Meanwhile…

In pub in Metropolis, Severus Snape watched the news, along with the other patrons (that were still there) as the news of the invasion filled the silence.

"...After hours of intense battle, the heart of the city lies in ruins," intoned the somewhat disheveled news anchor, with flaming wreckage in the background, " as the devastation continues, the question on everyone's lips is: where is Superman?"

Severus frowned into his whiskey, shooting it back and mentally grumbled.

'Maybe on their lips, but the question on my own and on the Wizarding World's is: where is Potter?'

ooo ooo ooo

A/n: Okay, not as long as Invasion part 1, but it felt good to leave it there.


	10. The Invasion part 3

Summery: the dawn of Harry's 15th birthday, the boy wizard is left to die in an alley in Gotham City. Found by a certain cape crusader, Harry will find himself in new adventures, with a new family and finally finding a place to belong. Yaoi, HP X JJ, Batman X ?, Superman X ?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. Same goes for Justice League.

A/n 1: I have decided to keep the chaps a bit shorter for this one. Makes it easier to update. Not the best chap, so I hope you enjoy.

Oh yes, Finding your Way back was recently adopted by Autobotally54 feel free to check it out.

Pairings planned so far:

HP X J'on J'onzz

Warnings: Violence, Fluffiness.

Terra Proeliator

Chapter 10: The Invasion, Part 3.

When Harry came to, he was wrapped in warmth.

For some reason, the distant sounds of battle meant little to the teen. He felt muggy, and his head ached, but those warm arm tightened around him and a smooth green chest rested under his cheek, his ear filled with the reassuring sound of a heart beat.

He nuzzled the skin, the scent of something spicy filled his nostrils and the other gently pulled Harry closer into his lap until the one holding him buried his face in his hair.

'_You must disguise yourself again, lest others see your face my Harry,'_ a mellow baritone filled his mind, purring through his senses.

Harry snuggled closer under the cape, but did as his companion suggested, and his power awakened as he returned further to his senses of reality and opened his eyes, face now safely hidden.

"Mmmm…J'on? Is it over?" he slurred, out loud this time.

J'on held Harry tighter against him and intoned grimly.

"It has only just begun, we are not safe yet."

The Martian gestured through the carapace behind them.

Harry stared, open mouthed, as he watched several white, black and red globules-like space ships giving chase.

Superman was battling, but there were to many of them to avoid, and Batman, who was to busy with the action outside to notice the backseat moment, was flying with astounding ability to try to avoid the deadly red laser fire that vaguely reminded him of his Expeilermus spell.

'They look like something Hedwig didn't quite digest completely' he compared in his thoughts, pulling a face, though relaxed when he sensed the amusement from J'on.

Harry groaned, "Merlins saggy drawers," Harry eyed the flying death dealers, letting his head fall to rest against J'ons shoulder for a brief moment.

Batman gritted his teeth as he dodged another volley of deadly laser fire, flying directly towards a small mountain rock face only to turn suddenly, and sharply at the last minute, avoiding fire, and two of the pursuing ships to crash behind them.

Harry was reluctantly impressed with the grouchy muggles flying ability. It was like looking at the muggle version of the Wronoski feint.

Batman again displayed his cunning and awesome ability to fly by taking a tight channels of rock in a 360 corkscrew and coming out, nearly on top of another flank of enemy ships which fired upon him as soon as he exited the channel of rock, only to dodge sharply upward and cause the second flank to fire on the chasing first by accident, destroying more ships.

Superman zoomed towards the second flank to give Batman more cover when he was assaulted by blinding beams of laser fire from the enemy, the force of which sent him slamming into a mountain, then to lay in a groaning bundle of pain on a cliff that caught his fallen body.

Superman groaned, getting to his feet as he watched the ships chase his best friend, his protégé, and fellow alien.

Superman would later think his Ma would slap him upside the scull with her waffle iron if she could read his less then charitable thoughts expressed rather crudely through the cussing vernacular.

Batman cursed as the ships caught him in a pincer just above a tight volley over a river. A few blasts when he was without room to maneuver was all the enemy needed.

"Damn it," Batman intoned darkly.

The ships fired.

Batman was able to dodge enough so that the shot caught his wing.

With a blast of exploding hydraulics and shrapnel, the Batjet when careening out of the sky.

"J'on!" Harry yelled.

J'on braced himself, his cloak wrapping around the boy, hoping that his Harry would be protected by his own body somewhat in the crash.

'Come on! Your so close!' he growled mentally.

"Hold on!" Batman yelled, as he to braced himself for a rather nasty crash.

They were falling, turning in the air, Harry hugged J'on close, wondering frantically what to do. His magic was just about to rise and respond to his terror, then a sudden green light surrounded them, and the Batjet stilled.

For one moment, Harry wondered if someone had shot the Avada Kadavra curse at him.

"What happened?" Batman asked out loud, eyeing the eerie green energy surrounding the curiously.

J'on relaxed, letting his forehead slump against the wild curls of the boy in his arms for a moment, before raising his head and answered, with relief.

"Help has arrived."

Ooo ooo ooo

Severus had a headache.

This time though, he couldn't blame it on the inept talents of the dunderheads or the incessant and inane chatter of the order of the Phoenix, nor the curses of the Dark Lord.

This time he could blame aliens.

The city he had ended up, Metropolis, was one of those no-wizarding zones. As such, he had to travel around like a muggle, and resist the urge to hex anything that annoyed him, particularly those bothersome alien tripod walkers. The most magic he dared risk was to apparate outside the borders of the zones and walk or hitch a ride in.

There was, however, a certain talent he could use that was just as effective, and less traceable.

Severus hunkered down in the lee of an abandoned ally, a tripod walker tromping past, as he stared at the small vial of glowing golden green liquid inside.

The obscure _Locas_ potion was only known by a few select masters of potion making, and even more rarely made. Its ingredients were mostly illegal, and highly dangerous to make. Naturally, he had one in stock when the Headmaster gave him his orders.

The _Locus_ potion had the ability to find the particular subject by glowing the color of the subject's personal magical aura. It would retain the color when one was in an area the subject frequented, or close to where the subject is. Unfortunately, the potion didn't give an exact location per say, just a variation in luminosity.

Severus had only lucked out in Metropolis, because of his working theory that wherever trouble was at its highest, or begins in the first place, low and behold is the brat riding off to the rescue.

Sure enough, his hunch paid off and the potion responded as soon as he stepped within the borders of the city.

By the fact that there was no shifting within the luminosity of the potion, Severus concluded that the boy was either stationary, or most likely had been in the city enough times to initiate a response, but was not here now.

Severus had decided to search and remain in the city until he fund the boy or the potion changed to indicate lack of return.

Severus pocketed the potion and casting a sneer at all the destruction and turned sharply to return to the bar where he was currently renting a room and wait for another day of fruitless, headache inducing searching.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry, using J'on's broad shoulders for balance, leaned closer to the carapace surface to watch the action unfolding before him.

There was a man in black and green tights, wielding some sort of energy from his rclenched fist, with eyes as bright as Harry's in his dark, military-like features as he held the batjet in the hold of his power. From what Harry could see, it was some sort of ring. It made him think about his wand, with a slight pang in his chest. So it seemed that muggle heroes could use their own form of a focus to?

The man's attention was distracted by the alien ships shooting at them, only to be thwarted from their endevor as a women with a pissed off look and startling grey wings flew at the attackers and slammed a glowing mace sparking with blue-white energy into their hulls.

The ships exploded like ugly water balloons filled with flames. The toothy smile beneath the hawk mask gave way to her delight at the destruction.

"That'll teach you to disturb my beauty sleep," the women shouted at the flaming ruins, then with a battle lusty cackle, flew off to find more ships to blow up.

"Hawk Girl?" Batman mused, as he took in the other two superheroes timely presence, "what's she doing here?" Batman was well aware of the women's reputation for being somewhat reclusive.

J'on meanwhile, tugged on Harry's resurfacing tendrils, the tranquilizer beginning to ware off. Harry's elemental powers were beginning to become more active in response to the battle conditions, but J'on could still detect certain sluggishness in the boy's movements and Reponses, so the boy was unlikely to enter into a berserker rage. J'on erected a barrier between their link, feeling the last lingering effects leave him, and becoming more alert for this endeavor. Harry gave him a hurt look after swaying slightly from the sudden loss of J'on's open mental connection.

Feeling the boy stiffen, J'on immediately crooned reassurance in the boy's ear. Harry relaxed in his arms.

"It's alright, hush now. I merely need a clear head to help the others deal with the ships. I will return."

J'on ignored the glare the boy gave him, not liking to be left behind, as he phased away from the batjet and his boy to fly up and join the other two in the air.

Green Lantern and Hawk Girl eyed the stranger, but seeing that he was there to help out, and that Superman was okay with his presence, neither objected. Green Lantern levitated the batjet to a cliff top and focused on the battle before him as the four fliers separated to take care of business.

The four super powered beings flew into the thick of the alien armada and began smashing, blasting, and tossing the enemy left, right and centre. Had anyone been around to witness, they would have been treated to quite a light show.

Superman grabbed the nose of a ship and sent it careening into a mountain.

Green Lantern blasted at ships with deadly energy bursts.

Hawkgirl continued to hit the enemy with her mace, enjoying the booms.

J'on turned incorporeal at the right time and allowed his enemy to blast themselves to smithereens with a calm air.

Batman meanwhile watched the show, observing everything with his keen mind. He dodged a bit of falling debris, making a mental note to work on a way to insure personal flight for later in the future.

BOOM!

…flame proof personal flight.

Hawk girl was weaving around fire blasts, enjoying herself, when a glancing blow to a rock face just past her shoulder, and to close to dodge in time caught her unawares. With a pained yell, she fell out of the sky, and landed on a ledge, dazed and groaning. The enemy ship wasted no time in taking advantage of the opportunity and swooped down to destroy the winged women.

The ship fired.

Only there was now another women, standing bolding in front of her injured fellow female.

"Allow me," she stated, as she raised her shiny gold wrist guards in time. The deadly lasers refracted off her wrists and some directly back at the ship. It exploded under its own reflected firepower. A shield courtesy of the Green Lantern protected the women from the ensuing debris.

"Whose the rookie?" Green Lantern commented to Superman ideally, who flew by with half a ship in his hands.

"I don't know," Superman replied back, eyeing the new comer with Hawk Girl curiously, before returning to the business of fighting.

"Thanks," said Hawk Girl, as the strange girl in the tiara checked her over for injury.

Seeing nothing more serious then burns and scrapes, the dark haired beauty helped Hawk Girl into the air, who got her wings under her and the two flew to join the others heading over for Batman's position.

The ships now dealt with, and calm for the moment.

A streak of red and gold and a cloud of kicked up dirt below also headed in that direction.

Batman was waiting calmly for them, and was unsurprised to see Flash. Beside him was the teenaged boy, whose eyes widened curiously at the other Super's. Batman felt a twinge, remembering that same look from all his children that had joined him in fighting against crime and saw other superheroes for the first time in person.

"Hey Bat's, I think you dropped this," Flash stated grandly, zooming to a stop, holding the piece of wing that had been shot off.

When the others landed, Harry was amused and Batman long suffering unsurprised, when the wing was shoved into his hold as the speedster caught sight of the scantily clad dark haired heroine.

"Where have you been all my life?" he sighed. Flash was, by nature, a being who enjoyed the beauty in life.

Mainly the tall, leggy, busty and barely clad beauties in life to be exact.

He was nearly bowled over though by the teenager near Bat's, barley hearing the women's innocent reply of "Themyscira" as the boy dashed over to the large green man.

J'on ignored the curious looks and the idle, post-battle conversation as the women introduced her self as Diana, Princess of the Amazons and how her island home was as real as the ground upon which they walked.

J'on opened the link and immediately relaxed at the youthful thoughts boiling towards him.

He patiently allowed the boy to check him over for injury, tendrils brushing his skin, ignoring the inappropriate shiver down his spine at the feather light touches resolutely.

The boy, reassured that he was alright, snuggled close to J'on as the two turned to the others, arms wrapped around the slight male, turning in time to catch Superman's comment to Wonder Women.

"Well its lucky that you showed up when you did."

"No, not luck," J'on corrected, "I summoned you all here."

J'on eyed Hawkgirl, "with the exception of Hawk girl. Your mind is shielded heavily from intrusion."

The women shrugged, "I am Thanagarian, it is natural for us to have mental blocks. I happened to have quarters not to far away, and all the racket woke me up."

The women slapped her mace in a determined manner.

J'on then went on to explain the history of his people and the Imperiam, the name of the invaders. He described in a deceptively calm tone the fight, the destruction, the deaths, then and the final gambit that left him the last of his kind, to watch, and guard over the petrified remains of his enemies, a result of a rare Martian flower.

Through out it all, he felt Harry's mind curl around his, the boy gripping his hand under J'on's cape. It was all he could do not to find some quiet place somewhere and hold the boy forever. The thought of what the Imperium could do to the boy, despite knowing how powerful he is, made J'on grit his teeth and squeeze his arms tighter.

After comments were exchanged, Flash brightened and said,

"So why don't we just dose them with that nerve gas stuff again?"

"We can't," J'on sighed, resting his chin on top of Harry's head, "when the humans shot down my ship, the sample of the plant I had brought with me was destroyed. It was the last one."

Flash deflated at this.

"I fear," J'on intoned severely, "that it might already be to late."

Ooo ooo ooo

Severus cursed when he spotted something thrusting from the remains of the still relatively whole asteroid.

He had thought to check out the area where the fighting had started, hoping that he might get a better bead on the Brat-who-lived.

Severus had drunk a recent potion breakthrough of his, a disillusionment potion that would make him hard to see, much like the original charm that had inspired it.

However, he had not expected the asteroid to break apart and something more sinister to emerge.

Snape watched, hidden behind a tank as the gaping muggle military and the press saw a tentacled…something, beak free, with the walkers standing guard.

The tentacles shifted, writhed then joined and morphed into some sort of rabid cross between a two conjoined hearts and a diseased lung. This giant monstrosity was taller and thicker of build, as well as blacker then the rest of the aliens. It sunk pipe-like tentacles into the ground and hummed to life.

The…whatever it was, was soon explained in its purpose as dark thick smoke, more then Severus had ever suffered in his potions classes in his life time was shot into the air, rising higher an higher, and quickly spreading out over the sky, blocking out the twilight of coming dawn.

Everything began to go dark.

'Perfect,' he thought with an aggravated sigh, 'as if this makes my job any easier…Tahiti is defiantly looking good right now, damn you Dumbledore!'

Ooo ooo ooo

A/n: I know, not my best, but review and let me know what you think.


	11. The Invasion part 4

Summery: the dawn of Harry's 15th birthday, the boy wizard is left to die in an alley in Gotham City. Found by a certain cape crusader, Harry will find himself in new adventures, with a new family and finally finding a place to belong. Yaoi, HP X JJ, Batman X ?, Superman X ?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. Same goes for Justice League.

A/n 1: Sorry for the wait, its short, but hopefully you will like it.

Oh yes, and there is links in the fav picture section on my profile for pics people did for my stories, have a squint, they are awesome!

Also, I have been nurturing a Bunny farm on my profile if anyone is looking for inspiration, plus various other fun links and rare pairing challenges. The next updated fic will most likely be When He Call's my Name. Not sure when though, so don't bother asking.

The usual, I don't use beta's and all that jazz, so don't suggest it.

Thanks! Enjoy!

Pairings planned so far:

HP X J'on J'onzz

Warnings: Fluffiness, brief mention of unintentional violence against dolphins (nothing against dolphins folks!)

Terra Proeliator

Chapter 11: The Invasion, Part 4.

Harry had never felt like this entering a battle.

It was the usual sense of dread, the tense worry in his gut, the worry for the people around him and wondering if he could keep them safe or not.

But this time, there was a sense that he was, at the same time, not alone. With him, he was with others. Men and women, not boys and girls, who carried such thoughts, no matter the manner they portrayed themselves who may be thinking the same thing, and here he was the amateur.

J'on's arms around him squeezed tighter, sensing his thoughts through the link. Resting his chin on Harry's head.

The two listened to the planning around them as J'on spoke to him telepathically.

'_Given your past you have been unusually quiet through out all this since we left the lab.'_

Harry looked up at J'on, the green man looked down into his eyes with a concerned air.

'_I'm just…overwhelmed, worried, yet…it feels good that this time I am not expected to be the lone hero,'_ he replied back, inwardly marveling at the ease with which he had come to adapt to the one who knew him better then anyone.

J'on gave Harry a small smile, and said.

' _in the early days of my confinement, one of the scientists liked to play the radio and listen to music. There was words to a song that I was able to hear during my brief moments of consciousness. It was one of my few good moments,_' J'on closed his eyes.

'…_Its not a cry you can hear at night, its not someone who has seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken halleluiah…'_(1)

'_I thought that it reminded me of my last few centuries of vigil, and indeed, my time since all that was important to me perished. You feel the same, your sense of being isolated by not only those…humans, but your magical brethren, and being a leader when threatened, your need to save those few who mattered to you, is an isolating feeling, to be a hero is to be alone in ways that no one will. Even though you with your friends during your adventures in the Wizarding world, there was a part of yourself that remains separate, it can ware after a while. Now, you are with others that share the same concerns and sense of self imposed isolation, others who have seen much of trials, leaders in their own right, heroes of their own corners. That is where your comfort comes from.'_

Harry thought about that as J'on explained more about what he knew of the Imperium (the name of the invaders) out loud to the others, as the skies became even darker as the smog spread.

"The invaders are nocturnal, they want to block out the sun so that they can live in perpetual darkness," J'on explained. Though he didn't show it, he shivered, remembering when the skies darkened over his own home world the first time. It wasn't long after that he lost his family, his two adoring children and his beautiful mate…

He felt a strong wave of comfort and a small slim fingered hand grasp his larger one.

Harry gave him a concerned look. J'on held the small human male closer to him. Harry was all that he had left now, and he wasn't about to let the Imperium take him from him.

If the others noted the unusual clinginess of two near seeming strangers, they were tactful enough not to mention it, or were oblivious of it.

"Alright," said Green Lantern, taking charge of the rabble, "tactically, we will have multiple objectives, so we need to split into teams."

John turned to Batman, "your good at stealth, you can take our new alien friend over here with you."

"Dibs on the princess!" Flash called out, placing an arm around her, said royalty giving him a confused, is-this-a-mortal-man-world-thing? Look.

"-Take Princess Rookie along," John finished, shooting the speedster a glare.

"Superman, you and Hawkgirl are both heavy hitters, see what you can do about that factory in Metropolis, it was the first to start up, judging by the direction of the smog development, and you have advantage in familiarity with the area."

"I'll take Flash and the other rookie-who the hell are you anyway?" John directed this to the teenager in the arms of the Martian.

Green Lantern narrowed his eyes at the teen. Just what he needed, a relative unknown, and two rookies. Still, to balance out the group, he would take the boy. From what Superman recounted of the events that lead to now with Batman, the kid had decimated an entire regiment of these invaders. He could be useful.

Harry was startled, he had not expected…well, actually, he should have been expected to tell them even a name, but he had been so caught up…

He knew that he wouldn't be able to tell them either his name as Harry or Evan, both were too dangerous. These heroes had aliases right? Somehow attached to their abilities.

J'on then sent a wave of calm to his mind.

Harry let out a breath. He could do this.

His abilities, as far as these people knew, were centered in his elemental power over Earth, in this case, plants.

Then, a name popped into his head, perhaps a little unusual, but still fresh from his Latin lessons with Bruce, he blurted out the now seemingly strangely fitting name.

"Terra. Terra Proeliater."

It felt right, something that linked all of his personas together. The choice of Latin in remembrance of his lessons with Bruce as well as the favored language for spells from the Wizarding World, and the meaning that best described his abilities, as they existed for the other supers.

"Hey, isn't Terra a girls name?" Flash commented.

Green Lantern slapped Flash upside the head.

"Earth Warrior," Batman translated easily, without any infliction as to what he thought of the name.

"So your abilities lie with fauna?" John clarified, frowning thoughtfully, "have you been in any sort of battle before? Other then the recent fracas that is?"

"More then I would have liked," Harry replied cryptically.

ooo ooo ooo

Hedwig felt a sudden urge to break her favorite…well, second favorite perch in half.

She had been so close! But then that aerial battle had to happen, and she nearly had her beautiful white feathers singed in the ensuing falling debris. She had been forced to retreat deeper into the timberline, further from the battle.

By the time she deemed the coast clear enough to continue to find her master, her chick had flown again.

Hedwig let out a few choice hoots as she set about for another long few nights ahead.

Ooo ooo ooo

"My, how simply awful," a dreamy eyed blond intoned airily as she gazed up at the permanently dark sky, courtesy of the alien machines.

She had been so looking forward to looking for sighs of Moon Tigers; her favorite telescope had just got back from the shop to.

"Oh well, Daddy! Lets light the firecrackers!" Luna called into the house, "I am sure its bound to attract a flock Mullwhatsis, maybe even a Crumple-horned Snorkack!"

"Luna dear," her father called from inside in a tone of exasperation, "how many times have I told you? Crumple-Horned Snorkack's are indigenous to Africa."

"Oh yes, you are right daddy, how silly of me."

ooo ooo ooo

"You are no fun."

Never let it be said that some one as important as the Flash did something as immature as pout.

Never let it be said within his hearing anyway.

"This is a crisis," the Green Lantern, also known as John Stewart groused, flying along side Flash as they speeded over the Atlantic on their way to Egypt.

In a bubble of green light sat the teenager known as Terra Prolieater. Unbelievably, the rookie looked like he had fallen asleep.

"So what did you make of the girlie name rookie?" Flashed asked conversationally, knowing that it was safe to ask, since the new kids bubble was sound proof, according to john earlier when he put him in it.

"Stop genderizing names!" Green Lantern snapped, then more calmly, "I'm surprised you noticed anything passed the shiny gold brassier of the other Rookie," a deep sigh, "the world is being invaded and we have a recently recovering refugee, a womanizer, a women who wears these United Stats of America's colors in a less then…well, less being the operative word-"

"God bless America," Flash sighed.

"-And a kid that no one has heard of, and barely strays from the side of said Martian, who looked like he was resisting the urge to lock him away somewhere safe. Half our team is made up of questionable characters and amateurs."

*Munch, munch*

"I totally agree, their not the seasoned professionals like you, me, Supe's, and Bat's" *belch!*

Green Lantern glared at the red and gold speedster, "where in all the 9 levels of planet Tolumain did you get that turkey leg…? then again, I don't want to know."

Flash tossed the picked clean drumstick aside (some where a dolphin is knocked unconscious) and continued speaking.

"Yeah, I know what you mean about the kid. It's hard to believe I was in the business of superheroing that young myself; then again, I don't think my Uncle Barry was that holdsie with me. Maybe it's a Martian thing."

Green Lantern silently considered the odd pair himself. He supposed it could be a Martian thing; he was unfamiliar with the species, as it mostly died out long before the Green Lantern Corps sent agents to this particular neck of the universe. But then there was the kid himself. Definitely to young and to quiet for his tastes in such a serious situation, especially that age.

After all, this was no place for kids.

"Hey GL, I need to make a pit stop," Flash stated.

"I told you to go before we left!" Green Lantern scolded, "Fine, but be quick."

Flash snorted with laughter. Quick? Look who he was talking to.

Ooo ooo ooo

A/n: not a long chap, especially considering the wait, but I figured it would have ot do for now.

(1) is a song quote from _"Hallelujah"_ sung by Rufus Wainwright.


	12. The Invasion, Part 5

Summery: the dawn of Harry's 15th birthday, the boy wizard is left to die in an alley in Gotham City. Found by a certain cape crusader, Harry will find himself in new adventures, with a new family and finally finding a place to belong. Yaoi, HP X JJ, Batman X ?, Superman X ?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just borrowing for personal amusement, no money being made. Same goes for Justice League.

Pairings planned so far:

HP X J'on J'onzz

Warnings: none.

Authors Note: Wow! It has been awhile! No excuses on my part barring school. I just want to give a shout out of thanks to all you awesome readers. Sorry it is short.

Terra Prolieater

Chapter 12: The Invasion, Part 5.

Harry marveled in the fact that some things never seemed to change.

When he was at the Dursley's he used to hide in the bushes to avoid his cousin and his gang during their favorite game of Harry Hunting. When Harry became a Wizard, it was to hide from the adults and school body under his invisibility cloak, and now, here he was, over the pond, with a new name, two in fact, hiding out of sight next to two muggle superheroes as they observed invading aliens on the foot steps of the great pyramids in Egypt.

Beside him Flash was practically vibrating with impatient need to do something other then being still, while Green Lantern and Harry also known as Terra Proeliater, or "call me Terra for short" more patiently assessed the situation.

The most knowledge that Harry had of the area was a few things that Ron had shared with him from Bill's letters, and the conversations he had with the oldest Weasley during his fourth year at the Quiddich World cup. Fortunately, he knew that Bill had been set to visit his parents for a few weeks in September, so chances were good that he wasn't in the area at least.

He shook himself of his thoughts and turned his attention to the alien walkers.

The strange…living machines, for lack of a better term, were surprisingly fragile looking, with the spindly tripod legs, despite the size. The body was what packed the punch, with the laser that came from the central eye. That would be the biggest problem for him. Green Lantern (Flash insists on calling GL) had his odd green power ring, and Flash had super speed. Harry was good at dodging, but he knew, that out of all of them, he was the most vulnerable to damage, since his usable ability at the moment was mainly plant based, which was defiantly susceptible to lasers.

Harry also considered that always his confrontations had caught him in a fight or flight moment, a time when he was given little choice in fighting.

Now, he was deliberately, with two superheroes at his side contemplating taking on an invading alien army of devastating power that had already decimated Earth's sister planet, Mars. A planet, that was as alive to him as Earth was, at least, alive within the shared memory of the last Martian in the galaxy.

"…_Blood and destruction shall be so in use, and dreadful objects so familiar …"_ (1) Harry mused under his breath.

Ooo ooo ooo

John turned his attention from an impatient Flash to the Kid, raising a brow at the slightly melodious voice, rather surprised to hear a line from a famous Shakespearian play, and here he thought that the youth no-a-days were losing touch with the classics in life.

"Second thoughts kid?" he asked softly.

The boy's eyes didn't turn from the threat, but shook his head.

"No, I am committed to this, its just…all other battles I was in were kind of…out of my control, it was basically a matter of surviving for myself and those with me, with a load of pure dumb luck to boot, this is just the first time that I have done anything like this, willingly going out of face battle. I admit I am a little weary of whether I will be good enough to avoid getting killed."

At those words, John felt something relax in regards to the newbie.

"That's actually a good mentality to have anytime you enter any dangerous situation, a long as you are not paralyzed by self-doubt. I would have worried more for our mission had you entered this half-cocked and expecting to win every confrontation. Just keep that in mind. So I will give you a choice, here and now, without judgment. Do you think you can do this? None of us would think any less if you want to back out now."

John approved of the fact that the kid took the time to take in what he said and think it through.

However, before the kid could give his answer, Flash finally gave into his edginess and stood.

"All this talk is nice and all, but this is really a no brainer for me, I can handle these tripods."

"No Flash! We need to plan…" Green Lantern protested.

"What plan?" Flash cut him off, "we kick their butts!" with that lusty exclamation; the Flash was gone in a burst of red and gold.

Green Lantern let out a groan of a man plagued by dunderheaded idiots. This was a groan that Harry was very familiar with, having heard it from the vocals of one Severus Snape all to often. Harry had the sudden thought that he had just witnessed a visual representation of one of the snarky git's complaints. He had to grin to think what the man would think of Flash.

"As I said before, I am committed to this, but thank you, compared to my other experiences you are the first to ever give me the choice, that means more to me then you can ever know." The boy said with a soft gratitude that made John wonder just what the hell kind of place this kid came from. He rubbed the back of his military buzz cut and grumbled.

"Lets go make sure Flash doesn't get his head blown up."

The boy smiled as he followed the Green Lantern into his first ever willingly chosen battle.

Ooo ooo ooo

Meanwhile…

Batman and Wonder Woman peeked out from behind a large grouping of stone, observing their own alien walkers.

Wonder Woman, much like Flash, was feeling similarly frustrated at the lack of action.

"We should not be hiding like cowards, this is not the Amazon way!" she hissed under her breath, pacing with her arms folded in front of her golden breastplate.

Batman, the more veteran and patient of the two, replied.

"There must be a weakness, when we find it, then we will strike, until then, we will continue to hide, but in know way is it cowardly, it is merely an act of patience and waiting."

Diana relaxed her shoulders; a huff of air escaped her lips. Her mother always said that she was more of a warrior then a strategizer, her teachers in said subject bemoaned her lack of appreciation. Still, here on the battle field for the first time outside of mock battles and challenges of the paradise of Themyscira, she was reluctantly seeing that such methods actually being used and found that, while exasperating, seemed to have its usefulness.

Their conversation was cut short as J'on rose through the ground, becoming solid.

"I have scouted the outer area, there doesn't appear to be any openings," the Martian reported.

Aries could take strategy and waiting and sit on it.

"Then we make our own opening!" the women snarled and flew into the air, ignoring her fellow teammates.

J'on was about to stop her when Batman lifted a hand, pausing the alien.

"Wait, lets see what she can do." There was a faint upturn of his lips.

Wonder Woman dove at a near by tripod wit hall the zealous energy of being raise a warrior being presented the first taste of blood. The victory was swift as she roped a tripod around the legs, calling to her goddess Hera to give her strength as she yanked the golden lasso closed, causing the tripod to lose its balance and crash into the factory producing the choking black smog.

"There is your entrance," the princess announced to her impressed fellows, gesturing to the cavernous hole in the wall, and then flew inside, looking for more enemies to fight.

Batman eyed the destruction considering, and finally mused, "not bad." Before following the others inside.

Ooo ooo ooo

"…_Egg boil, egg toil, despite being in hot water"_(2)

The blond haired 14 year old hummed the rather melancholic tune under her breath as she reached for a pair of scissors…

Snip! Snip!

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry dodged one of the giant pointed legs of the tri-pod, his war-like vines unsheathing thorns the size of his arm and swiped at the offending alien walker as the teem stood protectively over GL while he cut through the hardening glop that encased the speedster, a glop that none of them tried to think to hard about in origin…

Ooo ooo ooo

"_Ring-a-round a rosie, a pocket full of posies," (3)_

The blond set aside the scissors, and reached for the impenetrable potion that her daddy had acquired from his snorlax hunting buddy. The pale blue cloth shimmered briefly, before the magic settled into every inch of the cloth…

ooo ooo ooo

"Run! Don't look behind you! Just run!" yelled Batman to J'on and Wonderwoman.

His comrades, overwhelmed by the aliens inside the factory, followed his orders.

Batman was relieved when he saw that at least the two of the three of them managed to escape before the exit sealed itself like a wound on fast forward.

'Batman!' came the mental plea in his mind.

Batman, who was not one of the three on the other side of the hatch, turned to face the descending alien horde with a vague smirk on his face.

'I have a plan.' Batman mentally told the Martian. He raised a baterang.

Wonderwoman gasped when she saw the wall separating them from their comrade bulged with repeated weapons shot, the sounds of battle were short, and then everything was eerily still.

Wonderwoman turned pleading eyes to J'on, who bowed his head and whispered.

"He is gone."

ooo ooo ooo

Superman and Hawk Woman crashed to the ground, gasping on the noxious fumes, superman the first to succumb to unconsciousness.

The last thing that Hawk Woman thought before she to blacked out, was a vow of a heaping plate of revenge, and regret that she would miss out on smashing more of these alien ships to bits.

"At least I smashed more of them then they got of us.." she mused out loud before blackness overtook her.

Ooo ooo ooo

Pale gold hair swayed lazily as the young female danced, radish earrings swinging lazily as she sang to herself, dancing with the piece of clothing in her hand, as if there was an invisible partner under the cloth.

"…_Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down…" (3)_

ooo ooo ooo

A/n: (1) In Shakespeare's parlance 'the dogs of war.' Caesar. (2) Something I made up. (3) Old Nursery rhyme, English.


End file.
